


Not gonna die

by Shell_dare



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Demons, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Torture, Twincest, Twins, multi-person narration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Когда что-то идёт не по плану, остаётся надеяться только на самих себя.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ примерно от середины последнего боя с Мундусом. Слишком оно было гладко.  
> Название - отсылка к одноимённой песне Skillet, но сонгфиком это назвать нельзя.

– Вали, придурок! – оглушительный вопль, пинок в грудь, от которого трещат кости, и осыпающийся на голову потолок. Последствия откровенно провальной атаки на Мундуса. 

***

Вергилий метался по комнате, будучи просто не в силах обрести внутреннее спокойствие. Слишком хорошо знал, чем закончится для Данте его геройство. Он мог спокойно пожертвовать всем Орденом, но не братом. Хотя и рассматривал вариант, что кто-то из них, или даже оба, могут не вернуться. Но не так. 

Мундуса они не то что разозлили – взбесили к чёртовой матери до кровавого тумана в глазах. До той степени, что цель “победить” почти мгновенно трансформировалась в цель “хотя бы выжить” под потоками лавы и ударами гигантских каменных кулаков. В победу Вергилий верил ровно до того момента, как рванулся спасать брата, оглушённого пинком об стену, от падения с высоты шестидесятого этажа. С Данте бы сталось выжить и после такого, но Вергилий предпочёл не рисковать. В дожде осколков от панорамного окна они влетели в офисное помещение.

Данте от удара отключился. На мгновение испугавшись, Вергилий потянулся проверить пульс, но тут же одёрнул себя. Нефилима этим не убить. Придя в себя, Данте вгляделся во что-то над плечом брата, его зрачки расширились, блеснув красным, и время снова замедлилось.

– Вали, придурок! – вывернувшись из хватки близнеца, он с силой пихнул его в сторону дальней стены, обрушив потолок следом. Тяжёлая лапища повелителя демонов опустилась на него спустя длительную долю мига. 

Когда Вергилий откопался из-под обломков столов и искрящей техники, вместо брата его ждало кровавое пятно на полу и вонзённый в стену Ребеллион. Мундус стремительно удалялся от разрушенного города, его огромная фигура была уже едва видна на горизонте. Прикрыв глаза, нефилим бессильно выругался и протянул руку к мечу брата. Гневно вздрогнув, рукоять ощетинилась кривыми шипами, а потом, признав его, сама виновато ткнулась в ладонь. Вергилий повесил меч за спину. Ему еще надо было придумать, как отсюда выбраться, не попавшись никому на глаза. 

Ребеллион стоял у стола, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и весь мелко вибрировал, будто от ярости. Повинуясь порыву, Вергилий прислонил к двуручнику ножны с Ямато. Он тоже знал, что Данте жив. Мундус был не лишен некоторой театральности. Теперь, зная, что их двое, повелитель демонов попытается уничтожить их разом, на глазах друг у друга. А значит, попадаться демонам, в его поисках перевернувшим город вверх дном, никак нельзя. Прекратив метаться, нефилим упал на стул перед ноутбуком, проводя раскрытой ладонью по рукоятям скрещенных мечей. Нужно отвлечься.

***

Судя по откровенно дерьмовому состоянию, из отключки его выдернула разве что природная упёртость. Данте предпочел бы не приходить в себя еще пару суток, пока регенерация исправит всё помятое. Вряд ли у него вообще могло остаться хоть что-то целое, после такого-то. И мозг решил зачем-то восстановиться первым. Зараза. Голова трещала похлеще, чем с похмелья. Нефилим повёл затёкшими плечами и мрачно ухмыльнулся. Если бы не чрезмерная контрастность Лимбо, он был бы уверен, что оказался в изоляторе очередной тюряги. Каменный мешок два на два метра, железная дверь и полное отсутствие удобств. Ближайшее будущее грозило быть весьма увлекательным. Данте поудобнее устроился на жёстком полу и заставил себя провалиться обратно в темноту. Он откуда-то знал, что Вергилий жив. А раз братишка умнее, то пусть он и думает, что теперь делать. А ему надо еще отдохнуть. 

Второе пробуждение было от пинка под ребра. Ощущение тюряги усилилось. Голова уже не трещала, и тело не казалось мешком с осколками костей. Данте лениво приоткрыл один глаз. Над ним возвышалась парочка адских отродий. Ребеллион остался у брата, если этот придурок, конечно, догадался его забрать, но с двумя демонами можно справиться и так. Нефилим плавным звериным движением вскочил на ноги, пинком отшвыривая одного из демонов в стену и уворачиваясь от лезвия, которым замахнулся второй. Чёртовы твари соображали быстрее, чем он рассчитывал. Впечатав локоть в хребет чересчур размахавшегося противника, схватил демона за лапу с лезвием и всадил ему же в глотку. Временная мера, твари от такой малости не дохнут, но сейчас важнее свалить из замкнутого пространства, в котором две твари запросто зажмут его в угол. Данте перекатился через спину согнувшегося демона, всем телом вышиб дверь и вывалился в коридор. Быстро повёл головой из стороны в сторону. Коридор был до тошноты стандартный, хрен разберёшь, в какую сторону драпать. Нефилим аккуратно прикрыл и запер оставшуюся за спиной дверь и пошел налево. Без меча он чувствовал себя неполноценным. Ощущение присутствия адских тварей, всегда сопровождавшее его по залётам в Лимбо, слегка притупилось, будто твари затаились, чего-то выжидая. Обычно-то пёрли напролом прямо под клинок, а тут вдруг такая кокетливость. Чуйка на неприятности прямо-таки вопила глубоко нецензурными предупреждениями, но Данте предпочёл её проигнорировать. Нельзя же хотя бы не попытаться устроить тварям пиздец локального характера. 

Чуткий слух нефилима уловил впереди тихий скрип открывающейся давно не смазанной двери и отчётливый скрежет острых когтей по каменным плитам пола. Гневов выпустили на охоту. 

***

Тщетно пытаясь погрузиться в глубины двоичного кода, Вергилий старался игнорировать возросший металлический звон. Только когда Ребеллион вздрогнул так, что чуть не уронил ножны с катаной и пустил волну дрожи по столу, нефилим отвлёкся и прижал меч ладонью, как беспокойную кошку. Он знал, что мечи отец не просто оставил им, но связал с ними, и если Ребеллион так лихорадит, то с Данте что-то происходит. Что-то очень нехорошее. 

Между лопатками полыхнуло огнём, и в следующий миг на тело обрушилась сильнейшая боль. Ощущение было, словно кожу снимали живьём без анестезии, хотя ни одной раны не появлялось. На невольно вырвавшийся у него вскрик из соседней комнаты выглянула Кэт. Окинула помещение быстрым взглядом и подскочила к нему, положив узкую прохладную ладошку на спину. Боль медленно стала отступать.

– У тебя татуировка светится. 

– Что это, Кэт? Что со мной? – Вергилий растеряно повёл плечами, снова всколыхнув задремавшую между лопаток боль.

– Не с тобой, – медиум покачала головой. – Данте. Вы с ним близнецы, поэтому ты чувствуешь, что с ним происходит.

– Раньше так не было. 

Девушка медленно поглаживала контуры татуировки, и затухающая боль собиралась под кончиками её пальцев.

– Я читала об этом. Связь близнецов тем сильнее, чем больше они заботятся друг о друге. Вы с Данте были разлучены слишком долго, чтобы связь почти прервалась. Но после того, что там случилось… Кажется, это называется самопожертвование, так?

Он не рассказывал ей, что там произошло. Не рассказывал, насколько они облажались. Но Кэт была достаточно умной девочкой, чтобы догадаться самой. Вергилий дотянулся до рукояти Ребеллиона и крепко сжал. 

– Мы должны найти его. 

– Все демоны ада ищут тебя. Выходить на улицы сейчас – не самая умная идея, – медиум поглядела на застывший профиль лидера уничтоженного Ордена и вздохнула. – Сделаю всё, что смогу. Найди ещё раз схему размещения камер, ладно? 

***

Разъярённое рычание и вой изрядно глушили, особенно учитывая, что издававшая их пасть находилась в считанных миллиметрах от его уха. Сжимая расцарапанные до костей руки на горле твари, Данте философски размышлял, что кто-то сейчас опять висит за своим компьютером, пока он тут собирает собой всю коридорную грязь, попутно пытаясь отпихнуть оскаленную псевдо-кошачью морду от собственного горла. Нежные родственные чувства, под влиянием которых Данте выкидывал брата из-под удара Мундуса, за последнее время несколько притупились. 

От засветившейся на спине татуировки по телу распространилась волна приятной прохлады, чуть-чуть умерившая полыхающий в ранах огонь. Нефилим передёрнул плечами и наконец сломал демону шею.

– Спасибо, Кэт, – он не знал, как медиуму удалось с ним связаться, но что это именно она, был уверен. Жаль только, связь оказалась односторонней. Но оно и к лучшему. Нечего девочке здесь делать, где бы это “здесь” не было.

Где-то за поворотом коридора послышался отчётливый металлический лязг – верный признак демонов. Данте вздохнул, пнул валяющиеся у ног трупы – два Гнева сильно его потрепали, и регенерации требовалось время справиться с полученными ранами, так что ввязываться сейчас в новый бой было бы глупо. И вообще, неплохо бы раздобыть хоть какое-нибудь оружие.

***

Найдя себе чёткое занятие, Вергилий успокоился. Пробегающая по телу боль, сигнализирующая, что брат сражается за свою жизнь, больше не отвлекала, а только подстёгивала к скорейшему решению задачи. Сеть «Раптор-Ньюс» наверняка прибрал к рукам кто-то пониже рангом безвременно почившего Боба Барбаса – нефилим жёстко усмехнулся, пробегаясь пальцами по кнопкам клавиатуры – сеть продолжала работать, но проникнуть в неё не составляло никакого труда. Четверть часа спустя на экране ноутбука красовалась полная карта города с отметинами камер наблюдения. Достаточно, чтобы пройти незамеченной. Нахмурившись – Данте наверняка был бы против того, чтобы отправлять на разведку Кэт, тем более что она всё ещё не восстановилась после того как побывала в лапах федералов – Вергилий отправил карту на печать. Медиум уже стояла рядом, полностью готовая к длительному и опасному походу. 

– Будь осторожна, – передавая ей распечатку, нефилим постарался избежать телесного контакта. – Если сможешь его найти, ни в коем случае не выдавай себя, это может быть ловушкой. И, – Вергилий помолчал, недовольный тем, что вообще беспокоится за человека. Хотя она важна для брата, наверное, стоило бы. – Постарайся вернуться живой и целой.

Кэт серьёзно кивнула. Если она и удивилась, то никак этого не показала. Закрыв глаза и откинувшись на спинку стула, Вергилий слушал её удаляющиеся шаги, потом скрип открывающейся и закрывающейся двери. Убедившись, что остался один, положил мечи – оба, и свой, и брата – на колени. Поморщившись, тронул внезапно заболевший затылок.

Где-то далеко от него Данте рухнул на пол, сражённый поистине чудовищным ударом по и без того больной голове.


	2. Chapter 2

Вообще-то Данте мечтал хоть раз в жизни проснуться от чего-нибудь приятного. Например, от поцелуя любимой девушки. Но шлюхи под эту категорию однозначно не подходили, вообще не задерживаясь до его пробуждения, а Кэт была ему в первую очередь другом, а уже потом весьма миловидной девушкой. Или от сообщения о крупном выигрыше в лотерею, хотя деньги его интересовали мало, разве что как способ достижения чего-то нужного, вроде алкоголя. Ну просто, должно же и в его жизни быть хоть что-то хорошее?

Видимо, нет.

Камера была чуток посвободнее предыдущей, и в ней даже была мебель – крепкие кандалы на очень толстой цепи, на которых он, собственно, и был подвешен под потолок, едва доставая ногами до пола. Зверски холодного, между прочим, и зачем адским тварям понадобилась его обувка? Видимо, потому что твари. Плечи и спину ломило от неудобной позы, значит, висит он тут как минимум несколько часов. Похоже на то, что кому-то позарез надо с ним поговорить и этот кто-то сильно трясётся за свою задницу. Внимание, вопрос: кто бы это мог быть?

На периферии восприятия возникла печально знакомая давящая аура. Пытаясь не забыть, как дышать, Данте мельком удивился, какие умные слова, оказывается, знает. То ли успел нахвататься от брата-умника, то ли последний удар по башке что-то в ней необратимо сдвинул. Жаль.

Мундус в своей человеческой форме вплыл, по-другому не скажешь, на волне пафоса в сопровождении сразу троих Опустошителей. То ли и вправду так боялся – ха-ха – то ли проблем у Данте было куда больше, чем он думал. Повелитель демонов осмотрел пленника, как видно, не нашёл, чего искал, и недовольно скривился.

– Где второй нефилим?

– А я откуда знаю? – Данте обязательно пожал бы плечами, не будь руки заняты. 

То есть, догадывался, конечно. Братец почти наверняка вернулся в убежище к Кэт, хотя мог найти другое, он же дофига богатенький, вряд ли у него была всего одна конспиративная квартирка. А может, вообще где-то в Лимбо ищет себе приключения на задницу. Но не выкладывать же все эти заключения убийце матери, так ведь? 

– Подумай, – очень мягким тоном, от которого разом заныли давно заросшие следы от чужих пальцев в груди, попросил Мундус, делая один короткий шаг вперёд. Данте ожидал как минимум удара в морду, напрягся, хотя в таком положении даже уклониться не мог, но удара не последовало. Повелитель демонов просто стоял, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, и чего-то ждал, даже не глядя в его сторону. Нефилим неуверенно прислушался, гадая, что могло так заинтересовать ублюдка, но за пределами этих четырёх стен не мог ощутить вообще ничего, всё забивало давление сильнейшего демона. Мундус фонил, как чёртова атомная электростанция. 

– Не хочу, – Данте оскалился, нарываться – то, что он умел в совершенстве, даже зная, что ничем хорошим это не кончается. За время разговора, если конечно это можно было так назвать, один из Опустошителей зашёл ему за спину, и это нервировало куда больше, чем стоящий прямо перед ним повелитель демонов. Враги, которых не можешь видеть, всегда опаснее тех, которые не скрываются. 

– Не хочешь или не можешь? – быстрым движением Мундус перехватил его подбородок. Нефилим усилием воли заставил тело расслабиться, давая подонку возможность высказаться. Кажется, это должно называться “вежливость”, так? – Такой же гордый, как отец. И такой же неразумный, как мать. Вы правда думали, что вы, отродья предателей, можете убить бога? Где. Второй. Нефилим?

– Да пошёл ты, – Данте стремительным движением вывернулся из чужой хватки и вцепился зубами в не успевшую отдёрнуться руку. Кровь демона была горькой и ядовитой, но чувство удовлетворения затмевало всё. 

Грозный и пафосный повелитель ада отскочил, как ошпаренный, тряся рукой, и лицо у него сделалось ну точь-в-точь как у скромной отличницы, которую в клубе шлёпнули по заднице. Данте успел подумать, что убивают и за меньшее. 

– Об этом ты ещё пожалеешь, – прошипел Мундус, практически сбегая из камеры. Нефилим успел мимолётно удивиться, когда же это ублюдок успел прокачать выдержку – даже по морде не съездил. А потом за спиной взревела бензопила, и кривые зубья вонзились точно под рёбра. 

Да, он зачем-то был нужен Мундусу живым, но совсем необязательно целым. Из-за слишком коротких цепей он даже встать не мог нормально, мотаясь под резкими ударами и чувствуя себя свиной тушей на разделке. Но, по крайней мере, пока его тут нарезают на ломтики, Кэт и Вергилий в безопасности и, вполне возможно, придумывают очередной гениальный план. Вот только ему поучаствовать уже вряд ли доведётся. Снимать очередное безвкусное видео Мундус явно не собирался, так что Верг и не в курсе, что он жив. А даже если бы и был, лезть за ним к демонам в пасть – очевидное безрассудство, которым братец однозначно не страдает. Пила уткнулась в передние рёбра и застряла. Непередаваемые ощущения. 

– Ну? – мрачно поинтересовался нефилим у оставшихся Опустошителей, откашливая скопившуюся в лёгких кровь. Ещё две пилы вгрызлись в тело. 

Теряя сознание, Данте с непривычной нежностью думал о брате.

***

– Нашла! – задыхаясь, Кэт влетела в убежище. Последние несколько километров она бежала, чтобы как можно быстрее рассказать Вергилию, где держат его брата. 

Ответом ей была тишина. Испугавшись, медиум быстро оббежала комнаты. Нефилим нашёлся там же, где и был, когда она уходила, в глубоком обмороке. Кэт осторожно обхватила его плечи, приподнимая и облокачивая босса на спинку стула, прижала пальцы к шее. Пульс был ровный, чуть ускоренный. На щеке отпечатались кнопки клавиатуры, медиум ясно различила контуры Enter’a, на лице застыла гримаса боли. Руки Вергилия крепко прижимались к груди. Кэт замерла, не в силах сообразить, что делать, потом метнулась за аптечкой. 

Когда она вернулась, нефилим уже пришёл в себя, вытянул руки по бокам и болезненно морщился.

– Кэт, – в его голосе сквозило слабое удивление. – Ты уже вернулась.

Девушка замерла, комкая в руках картонную коробку с медикаментами. Несмотря ни на что, Вергилий оставался для неё руководителем и наставником, она всегда немного робела перед ним, но сейчас, глядя на него, такого растерянного и лишённого привычной брони, она чувствовала, как в груди просыпается тёплый материнский инстинкт защитить и утешить. Присев на край стола и поставив аптечку рядом, девушка осторожно привлекла его к своей груди, поглаживая по волосам. Вергилий застыл, словно превратившись в памятник самому себе.

– Тшш. Всё хорошо.

– Кэт. Ты забываешься, – голосу не хватало привычного льда, да и сам он не пытался отстраниться, но и не отвечал на ласку, оставаясь недвижимым. 

Кэт несмело передвинула пальцы ниже, прошла по загривку и опустила ладонь к лопаткам, касаясь самого верхнего края татуировки. Нефилим зарычал. 

– Пока мы здесь сидим, эти твари убивают моего брата! 

Медиум покачала головой.

– Его не убьют, пока он нужен. Мундус надеется выпытать у него, где мы. Но Данте пока держится.

– Ты его видела?! – Вергилий попытался вскочить, но глухо застонал сквозь зубы и остался на месте. – Сделай с этим что-нибудь…

– Не уверена, что поможет, – отстранившись, Кэт перебрала аптечку, разыскивая самый мощный анальгетик. И едва не вздрогнула, когда на колени неожиданно опустилась тёплая тяжесть. Долго выдохнув, нефилим уткнулся лбом в её колени и закрыл глаза. Он тоже устал постоянно быть сильным, мудрым и невозмутимым. И его ломало изнутри осознание, что из-за одной ошибки его единственный родной человек завис на грани жизни и смерти. – Сейчас, – коснувшись его затылка, Кэт быстро набрала лекарство в шприц и сделала укол. Ненадолго в комнате воцарилась тишина. – Ваша связь очень сильна. 

– Её можно отключить? Ты же можешь как-то на неё воздействовать, потому что ты медиум, верно? 

– Могу. Нельзя. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что эта связь – единственное, что позволяет Данте держаться?

– Объясни, – нефилим откинулся на стуле, потирая переносицу. Кажется, расчёт оказался верным, и где-то там, далеко, Данте тоже смог вздохнуть свободнее.

– Связь двусторонняя. Данте тянется к тебе, скорее всего, даже не осознавая этого, не понимая, что делает. И как ты здесь знаешь, что ему больно, так он там знает, что ты в безопасности. Вы делите боль на двоих, и ему легче. Если связь внезапно оборвётся, как ты думаешь, о чём он подумает в первую очередь?

– Что я умер, – Вергилий коротко вздохнул. – Так ты нашла его? 

– Да. Его держат в тюрьме, которой заведовал Боб Барбас, где-то на нижних уровнях, я не смогла выяснить точно, нижние уровни слишком хорошо охраняются, я бы не смогла там пройти. Они ждут тебя. 

– Ясно, – нефилим поднялся на ноги и потянулся к оружию. Размашисто покачнулся и вцепился в край стола, чтобы не упасть. Кэт физически ощутила распространяющуюся от него волну холодной ярости.

– Иди выспись, – медиум легонько подтолкнула его в сторону дивана. – Несколько часов уже ничего не изменят. Если ты действительно хочешь вытащить его оттуда, тебе понадобятся силы. А я пока придумаю, чем можно помочь.


	3. Chapter 3

Вергилий проснулся среди ночи с тянущим ощущением, что времени осталось катастрофически мало. Нужно спешить.

Похоже, отдых и правда пошел ему на пользу – он снова был полновластным хозяином собственного тела и четко был способен отделить свое состояние от состояния брата. И то, что он мог считать, ему категорически не нравилось.

Он всегда знал, что Данте сильнее. В чём-то брат определённо ему уступал, в планировании, например, но что был сильнее – очевидный факт, с которым бессмысленно спорить. В конце концов, проломить бетонную стену ударом кулака не каждый сможет. Но и у него был предел прочности, и до этого предела осталось совсем немного. Чёртовы твари почти его сломали. 

– Продержись ещё немного, брат. Я скоро.

Нефилим рывком поднялся с дивана.

Кэт уснула за его столом, уронив голову на скрещённые руки. Сняв с дивана плед, Вергилий осторожно укрыл её плечи. Она всегда спала очень чутко, так что просто перенести её на диван – не вариант. Меньше всего ему хотелось пугать её сейчас. После всего, через что эта хрупкая девушка прошла ради них, после того как вчера не задала ни одного неудобного вопроса… Чёрт, ему просто хотелось быть благодарным. 

Рядом с локтем медиума тускло поблёскивали несколько металлических шариков, от которых ощутимо тянуло магией. Очевидно, обещанная “помощь”. Нефилим ссыпал шарики в карман плаща, не разбираясь, что это. Повесил Ребеллион за спину и взял ножны с Ямато. И очень тихо выскользнул из квартиры. Демоны ждут его? Значит, не стоит отказываться от приглашения.

Лимбо-Сити никогда не был добропорядочным городом. Наркотики, человеческие и демонические, практически легализованная проституция, постоянные криминальные разборки, давление на людей и порабощение их разумов… Настоящий коктейль всего, что разрушает личность. При мысли о том, что брат жил во всём этом, к горлу подступал горький ком. Но, по крайней мере, это оправдывает его мерзкий характер. 

А теперь на улицах были ещё и демоны. Перемещаясь с крыши на крышу, нефилим слушал адскую симфонию из криков ужаса и агонии, рычания, выстрелов, треска пожаров и истерического визга автомобильных колёс. Некоторые люди пытались обороняться от адских тварей, но могли они немного. 

По позвоночнику прошла волна дрожи. Ребеллион рвался в бой, такой же нетерпеливый, как его хозяин. Вздохнув, Вергилий поднял руку и погладил меч по рукояти. 

– Успокойся. Я дам тебе испить их крови, но не сейчас. Мы не должны быть замечены. 

Определённо, удерживать в подчинении сразу два своевольных демонических меча не так-то просто. Особенно если в один из них стремление к непокорности заложено изначально. Но сейчас было важно спасать не людей, большинство из которых всё равно обречены, а брата. Ребеллион должен понять это, иначе своим дребезжанием просто выдаст его врагам раньше времени. Вергилий собирался добраться до самой башни, не вступая в открытый бой и не попадаясь на глаза тем, кто мог выдать его приближение. 

Наконец, меч успокоился, прекратив метаться со стороны в сторону и резать ему плащ. В конце концов, почему Данте не носит его в ножнах, как все нормальные воины? Сделав себе мысленную пометку поинтересоваться у брата этим вопросом, нефилим спрыгнул на тропу, ведущую к тюрьме. Из-за смешения Лимбо и реального мира больше не нужны были врата, чтобы добраться до неё, но демоны были там в относительной безопасности. Не много найдётся людей в трезвом уме, готовых прыгнуть с моста. Но сын Спарды человеком не был. Человеком была Кэт, которая смогла пройти здесь и вернуться. Вергилий ощутил сожаление. Он не должен был подвергать её такой опасности.

До нижних уровней он добрался легко, лишь раз столкнувшись с младшими адскими отродьями, которые умерли раньше, чем успели осознать, что происходит. Убирая катану в ножны, нефилим ощущал гневную дрожь двуручника за спиной. 

– Не сейчас, – возможно, разговор с мечом напоминал бы людям сумасшествие, но людей здесь не было, а ему надо было слышать собственный голос, чтобы не потеряться в ощущениях. Данте был где-то рядом, и усилившаяся связь снова действовала на нервы, заставляя дрожать руки. – Только посмей отключиться, Данте, мы же оба здесь останемся… 

В идеале, стоило бы, вообще не встречаясь с врагами, найти брата и увести его отсюда. Ввязаться в бой означало не только повесить на себя всех имеющихся в округе демонов, а точного их количества Вергилий не знал, и пусть по сравнению с ним почти все они слабаки, но когда их много – это проблема. Но это означало привлечь внимание Мундуса, а с ним встречаться сейчас уж точно не стоило. 

– Давай же, Данте, помоги мне тебя найти. 

Он потянулся к брату, сам потянулся сквозь чужую боль и заволакивающий сознание туман. Они близнецы, значит, это и его боль тоже, пора это принять и перестать отмахиваться. С необыкновенной чёткостью ощутил каждую клетку своего-чужого тела, медленно, но верно охватывающее его отчаяние. Всё равно ведь никто не придёт, чего он до сих пор дожидается... упрямое тело, так цепляющееся за жизнь... какая, к ебеням, разница, нефилимом больше, нефилимом меньше. Реликтовый, мать его, вид, всего две особи в природе... Чёрт, как же холодно...

Вергилий потряс головой, вытряхивая из неё не свои мысли. Настолько полного слияния он не ожидал, и, надо признать, оно сильно напугало. Не тем, что оказалось возможным, а тем, о чём думал брат. Данте не умел сдаваться, никогда. Что же с ним здесь делали, чтобы довести до такого? За мысль о том, что он его бросил, Данте определённо получит в морду. Но сначала надо его отсюда вытащить и привести в порядок. 

Погружение в чужие мысли оказалось бесполезным – Данте понятия не имел, где он, очнувшись уже там, где находился сейчас. Но, чёрт возьми, они близнецы! Так неужели у него не получится почувствовать брата, где бы он ни находился? GPS-нефилим, собственная разработка. Странная мысль больше подходила Данте. Кстати, о нём, неплохо бы разбавить это болото отчаяния и сообщить брату, что он уже здесь. Слияние должно работать в обе стороны.

Снова нырять в кровавый туман, покрывающий сознание Данте, не хотелось. Вергилий ограничился тем, что постарался оттранслировать ему всё то, что люди называли “душевным теплом”. В ответ пришло слабое удивление, а потом Данте отключился, чуть снова не утянув его за собой. Лишь чудовищным усилием воли Вергилий сумел удержаться в сознании, сердито выбранил брата, насадил на Ребеллион подбиравшегося со спины демона и пошёл искать этого придурка, чтобы самолично наставить синяков за все потраченные нервы. 

Прочная нить связи вела всё ниже и ниже, и он начал понимать причину столь паршивого состояния Данте. Сами стены давили на сознание, ангельская часть крови, доставшаяся им от матери, просто не выдерживала такого количества демонической силы. Вергилий позволил себе лёгкую шизофрению – ангельская часть его сознания благополучно сползла в спасительный обморок следом за братом, тогда как демоническая окончательно утратила всякий контроль. Ямато отправилась в ножны, двуручником было удобнее вышибать двери и кромсать на куски подвернувшихся демонов. Ребеллион пел в руках, подпитываясь его яростью, кроша врагов, пытавшихся сбежать от разошедшегося нефилима. 

Ведомый своей яростью, он сначала проскочил мимо нужной двери. Опомнился, только когда оба меча гневно дёрнули его назад. Вергилий глубоко вдохнул, возвращая контроль над собой, провёл ладонью по лицу. Он здорово наследил. Надо торопиться. 

Дверь поддалась легко. В мире вообще немного было дверей, способных противостоять Ребеллиону. Нефилим шагнул в камеру и тут же отпрянул. Нет, никого опасного внутри не было, но весь пол на два сантиметра покрывала алая жидкость. Сколько же крови он потерял? Неудивительно, что так мёрзнет. 

Вся искусственно вызванная злость испарялась с каждым шагом к израненному телу, в котором он с трудом мог узнать своего брата. Твари не оставили на нём живого места. Порезы, укусы, ожоги, и только демоны знают, что ещё. Повреждений было столько, что регенерация не справлялась, не затягивая даже мелкие царапины. И всё это только из-за того, что Данте решил погеройствовать. Из-за того, что спасал его жизнь, а не собственную. Вергилий зарыл пальцы в липкие и влажные от крови волосы брата, опирая его на себя.

– Всё хорошо. Я здесь. Я вытащу тебя отсюда. Боже, Данте, ну зачем ты такой дурак… 

Плечевым суставам, разумеется, конец. Снова взять в руки меч он сможет ещё нескоро. Но всё это можно восстановить. Их не так легко убить. Верно, Данте?

– Так, как тебя отсюда снять?..

Ключ от кандалов обнаружился на ближайшей стене. О да, пытка надеждой, пленник видит свободу, но не может её получить. Интересно, Данте пытался до него дотянуться? Отомкнув замки, нефилим осторожно подхватил брата, не позволяя упасть. Запястья сбиты почти до кости. Как минимум, пытался отбиваться, сумасшедший. В спешке обрывая пуговицы, Вергилий сдёрнул с себя плащ, торопливо закутал бессознательное тело и поднял на руки. Горе тому, кто сейчас попытается заступить ему дорогу.


	4. Chapter 4

В убежище Вергилий почти ввалился, старательно отгоняя ощущение, что тело в его руках медленно остывает. Затихающие удары сердца брата отдавались в кончиках пальцев, или это было просто его воображение. 

«Только посмей сдохнуть, Данте, и я тебя никогда не прощу…» 

Кажется, всеобъемлющее беспокойство напрочь отключило ему логику.

За стенами квартиры солнце только-только начало показываться над горизонтом, но Кэт уже была на ногах и немедленно подбежала к нему.

– Кэт, приготовь аптечку и… сгинь куда-нибудь на пару часов. Я сам, – потому что эта девушка брату небезразлична и видеть его растерзанным полутрупом не должна. Гордость Данте не простит ему такого надругательства. А ещё потому что нелогично не хочется подпускать к беззащитному близнецу никого, даже ту, что никогда не причинит вред. Он сам.

Серьёзно кивнув, девушка принесла коробку с медикаментами и, ни слова не сказав, ушла на кухню, начала чем-то греметь. Вергилий уложил брата на диван, развернул плащ, который придётся выбросить, и приступил к осмотру повреждений, там, в камере, делать это было особо некогда. Аккуратно срезал превратившуюся в кровавые лохмотья одежду, бережно прикасаясь к многочисленным отметинам ненависти демонов к нефилиму. Хорошо, что Данте по-прежнему без сознания, это явно будет больно. 

Заливая раны перекисью, вправляя вывихи и складывая края переломов, Вергилий ругался так, как не позволял себе никогда прежде. Сознание затапливала злость. На себя, оказавшегося неспособным это предвидеть и предотвратить, на демонов, за пару дней превративших здорового выносливого бойца в кровоточащий кусок мяса, на Данте, позволившего сотворить с собой всё это, только чтобы защитить его. Покорной жертвой брат явно не был, некоторые травмы, вроде сбитых сталью кандалов запястий, он явно нанёс себе сам в процессе борьбы, а что-то было результатом того, насколько это не нравилось его мучителям. О том, что там было с внутренними органами, Вергилий вообще старался не думать – починить это в домашних условиях нереально, а нести брата в больницу невозможно. Оставалось надеяться, что регенерация сама справится.

Спустя два с половиной часа Данте превратился в плохо собранную мумию, а одуревший от перманентной злости Вергилий выбрался на кухню, чтобы смыть кровь, запятнавшую руки до локтей, и заварить жизненно необходимый ему сейчас чай. Нужно было успокоиться. Оглядев застывшего на пороге кухни босса, бледного от ярости и в бурых разводах крови, Кэт покачала головой, сунула ему чистое полотенце и лёгким тычком в грудь направила в сторону ванной. Разворачиваясь, он слышал щелчок кнопки электрического чайника и с непривычной нежностью подумал о том, что жить на одной территории с медиумом легко и приятно. Мысли Кэт, конечно, не читала, но благодаря развитой интуиции намерения считывала легко. Раньше, когда их связывала только работа, нефилим этого не замечал. 

Через четверть часа отмытый и значительно успокоившийся Вергилий пил чай на кухне и размышлял. Данте так и не очнулся, дыша с противным присвистом, что наводило на очень нехорошие мысли. Но, по крайней мере, отдавать концы в ближайшее время брат явно не собирался, что, несомненно, в их положении уже большой плюс. Мундус по-прежнему желает их убить, и стоило бы опередить его в этом, но пока Данте не приведён в хотя бы относительный порядок, строить планы бесполезно. А Вергилий ненавидел действовать без строгого плана. Без него можно разве что… Смутная мысль попыталась сбежать, но, придавленная за хвост, капитулировала и оформилась окончательно. Нефилим улыбнулся. 

Кэт, перебравшаяся в комнату, чтобы следить за состоянием Данте и не мешать боссу успокаиваться, резко вздрогнула. На губах прошедшего мимо Вергилия застыла одна из самых паскудных ухмылок Данте, а в руках подрагивала жаждущая боя катана. Твари, посмевшие довести его брата до такого состояния, были всё ещё живы. И это срочно требовалось исправить. 

Пожав плечами, медиум вернулась к составлению заклинания. Ей тоже не нравились надсадные хрипы в груди Данте, сигнализирующие, что лёгкие парня похожи на дуршлаг. Это надо было исправить как можно скорее. А Вергилий уже большой мальчик и способен позаботиться о себе самостоятельно. 

Вернувшись ближе к ночи, Вергилий с удовлетворением не обнаружил поблизости от брата неугомонную девчонку. Видимо, она уже спит, что в данной ситуации к лучшему. Не хватало ещё ей на глаза попасться сейчас. Нефилим тяжело опустился на край дивана, прислонил катану к подлокотнику, сдёрнул рубашку и попытался дотянуться до торчащих из спины игл, которыми его нашпиговали мелкие летучие твари. Чужие, горячие и жёсткие от рукояти меча пальцы легко коснулись плеча и принялись по одной выдёргивать иглы. Из-за спины донёсся хриплый смешок.

– Зачем ты разозлил пташек, братец? 

– Данте… 

– А ты ожидал кого-то другого? Извини, сексуальных блондинок поблизости не имеется. Аптечка у нас всё там же? – диван заскрипел, когда Данте попытался встать, и Вергилий тут же развернулся, ловя его за руку. Вчерашнему полутрупу разгуливать пока рано. 

– Я всю её на тебя извёл и не успел пополнить запасы, – нарочито недовольный тон дался легко, несмотря на то, что он был почти счастлив, что брат пришёл в себя и уже привычно огрызается. Темнота скрывала близнеца от него, оставляя только поблёскивающие глаза, хриплое дыхание и жар его пальцев в ладони. 

– Прям-таки всю? – задумчиво донеслось до него, а потом горячее прерывистое дыхание стало ближе, и по ранкам прошёлся влажный язык. 

– Что ты творишь?! – Вергилий попытался вырваться, но неожиданно сильные пальцы брата сжали его плечи. 

– Не ори. Разбудишь Кэт и будешь сам ей объяснять, почему похож на подушечку для иголок. И не дёргайся, я ещё не всё вытащил. Эти летучие крысы любят мазать иглы всякой дрянью, – Данте сплюнул и невозмутимо продолжил. – Конечно, если там что и было, то уже давно всосалось в кровь. И раз ты без проблем сюда дошёл, значит, оно не опасно, – он выдернул оставшиеся иглы и зализал кровоточащие ранки. – Сам виноват. В следующий раз всегда оставляй что-то в аптечке про запас, особенно если опять попрёшься мстить. Впрочем, у тебя всё должно сейчас зарасти без проблем, – Данте уткнулся подбородком в плечо брата и устало выдохнул. 

Вергилий поднял свободную руку и попробовал почесать его за ухом. Данте хрипло усмехнулся, не пытаясь увернуться.

– Да, брат, мы в полной заднице. Есть идеи, как из неё выбираться? 

– Нам нужно больше силы. Но сначала нам нужно привести тебя в порядок, – Вергилий кожей чувствовал учащённое сердцебиение брата. На короткую активность ушла вся его успевшая восстановиться энергия. Которая, вообще-то, была необходима для регенерации, а не ночных задушевных бесед. 

– Что нас не убивает, то делает сильнее, так, вроде? 

– По этой логике, Мундус тоже будет усилен.

– А вот это хрен ему, – Данте зевнул и начал сползать с его плеча. – Так, ты ложиться собираешься? – и, не слушая ответ, завалил брата на диван, вплотную прижимаясь к нему. И захихикал, когда тот попытался возмущённо вырваться. – Не, а как ты хотел? Единственную кровать мы отдали Кэт, и я тебя компрометировать девушку не пущу. А тут нам двоим будет хоть и тесновато, но зато тепло. 

Вергилий вспомнил залитую кровью близнеца камеру, расползающееся по опустевшим венам ощущение нечеловеческого холода. Вздохнул и осторожно приобнял брата. Исключительно из опасения, чтобы тот из-за тесноты не свалился на пол. 

Проснувшаяся на рассвете Кэт обнаружила на диване клубок из двух настолько крепко сплетённых тел, что с большим трудом можно было различить, где чьи конечности, разве что по наличию на половине из них пропитавшихся кровью повязок. Медиум покачала головой, накинула сверху плед, стараясь не разбудить, и тихо удалилась на кухню готовить завтрак.

Вергилий проснулся от незнакомого ощущения опустевшей постели. Удивился, открыл глаза и, не обнаружив на диване брата, мгновенно взвился на ноги. Ямато укоризненно упала на ногу. Нефилим взвыл вполголоса, поднял фамильное оружие. Мутный ото сна разум наконец сообразил, что раз он жив и катана на месте, то и Данте должен обнаружиться где-то поблизости. А с утра и после нескольких дней без еды люди, да и нефилимы тоже, обычно зверски голодны. Пальцами зачесав назад растрёпанные волосы, он направился на кухню. 

И, не дойдя до неё, был остановлен доносящимся оттуда хрипловатым смехом. При нём Данте не смеялся. Хмыкал, ухмылялся, ржал, но искренний весёлый смех остался далеко в беззаботном детстве. И сейчас, когда ему что-то рассказывала Кэт… Вергилий выдохнул и помотал головой, почувствовав укол тёмного чувства, с удивлением опознанного им как ревность. Эта девчонка… имела полное право находиться рядом с братом и слышать его смех. Ради неё Данте прошёл половину ада и получил несколько пуль в спину. Ради него пошёл на пытки и лишь чудом не погиб. Выругав себя за нерешительность, Вергилий шагнул на кухню. 

Ребеллион, по-домашнему прислонённый к столешнице. Кэт, увлечённо помешивающая что-то в кастрюльке и напевающая. Данте, сонный, взлохмаченный, в свежих повязках и розовых тапочках, явно принадлежащих Кэт, потому что он такое точно не покупал, не менее увлечённо поглощающий овсянку. Данте. В розовых пушистых тапочках. Трезвый. Завтракающий кашей. Какого хрена? 

Обернувшись к дверному проёму, Данте обозрел статую брата-близнеца взглядом естествоиспытателя. Или ребёнка, довольного удавшейся шалостью.

– Ещё раз, Кэт, как это называется?

– Когнитивный диссонанс, – медиум повинно вздохнула. – Данте, это жестоко. 

– Зато весело, – хохотнул нефилим, вытаскивая из-под стола коробку с пиццей. – Братишка, отомри. Это я, я адекватный. Иди сюда, поешь, а то на тебя такого смотреть страшно. 

Вергилий вздрогнул, в очередной раз пообещал себе набить морду этому… нехорошему созданию… сразу же, как только оно придёт в норму, и шагнул к столу.


	5. Chapter 5

Усаживаясь за стол напротив брата, Вергилий снова натолкнулся взглядом на розовые тапки. На ногах убийцы демонов этот пушистый кошмар смотрелся на редкость неуместно. 

– Сними это. 

Данте молча помотал головой, продолжая рвать шаблоны и есть овсянку. Кэт поставила на стол ещё две тарелки, для себя и босса, и села с другой стороны стола, точно между нефилимами. Данте отставил опустевшую тарелку и осторожно, как хрустальную, взял кружку с дымящимся, очевидно горячим чаем. По боку кружки змеилась трещина, но выглядела она так, словно уже пережила ядерную войну и спокойно переживёт ещё парочку таких же. Словом, несвойственная Данте аккуратность кружке была по барабану. Что-то было определённо не так. Розовые тапки маячили в поле зрения и действовали на нервы. 

– Данте. 

Брат поднял на него непривычно серьёзный взгляд, вздохнул и тихо, словно признаваясь в постыдной слабости, объяснил:

– Верг, мне всё ещё холодно. Чёртовы твари стащили мою обувь, а другой у меня нет. Хорошо, что у Кэт нашлось хотя бы это. Они тёплые, а цвет, вот честно, меня сейчас колышет в последнюю очередь, – Данте опрокинул в себя полкружки обжигающе-горячей жидкости, даже не поморщившись. 

Кэт быстро доела свой завтрак и тихо выскользнула с кухни. Вергилий вздохнул и осторожно коснулся забинтованного запястья брата. Данте смотрел в сторону. Потом опустил руку и медленно провёл ладонью по рукояти стоящего рядом меча, тут же отозвавшегося алыми искрами. 

– Ребеллион, – так же медленно и серьёзно, будто и не прерывался, продолжил Данте. – Стоит здесь, потому что его принесла Кэт. Я пока не способен удержать что-то тяжелее ложки. И если ты сейчас только попытаешься сказать что-нибудь сопливое, я воткну её тебе в глаз, – тон без перехода сменился на легкомысленный. – Кстати, ты зря не ешь овсянку. Она Кэт определённо удалась. 

– Данте… 

Тот болезненно поморщился.

– Если тебе не трудно, не зови меня пока по имени. Твари столько раз его повторяли, что у меня аллергия, – поднявшись из-за стола, он попытался налить в кружку ещё кипятка, но едва не уронил чайник и сдавленно выругался. Бинты на запястье начали пропитываться кровью. – Да что ж оно не зарастёт никак…

– Подожди, – встав рядом, Вергилий сначала сделал брату новый чай, а потом аккуратно размотал повязки. Раны действительно не торопились закрываться, хотя даже у человека уже как минимум подёрнулись бы корочкой. Он списал это на истощение и обезвоживание – вторую кружку Данте тоже выхлебал в рекордно сжатые сроки – но состояние близнеца начинало здорово пугать. – Идём, тебе лучше лечь.

Данте непримиримо мотнул головой.

– Сначала поешь. Кэт старалась и для тебя тоже.

Девчонка начинала раздражать. Она, конечно, полезна и по-своему заботится о них. Но Вергилию не нравилось, что она посмела без разрешения прикасаться к брату, что Данте позволил ей сменить повязки, не дожидаясь его, что она наверняка ходила в аптеку за новыми бинтами, а значит, легко могла выдать их местоположение Мундусу. Его совершенно определённо раздражало то, сколько раз за утро в речи брата звучало слово “Кэт”, и с какой нежностью оно звучало. 

– Верг, серьёзно. Просто съешь чёртову кашу, она, правда, вкусная. И пошли. Я действительно устал, и это бесит, – Данте топтался рядом, явно разрываемый между желаниями: плюнуть и уйти и остаться рядом с близнецом. 

Вергилий кивнул и потянулся за ложкой. В конце концов, позавтракать действительно необходимо.

***

К брату его тянуло со страшной силой. С того момента, как это перемазанное демонской кровью чучело плюхнулось среди ночи к нему на диван и принялось корячиться, чтобы выдернуть иголки из спины. Неприятные, но совсем не опасные раны. Помочь вытаскивать иглы Данте решил только затем, чтобы прервать это раздражающее копошение. Нет, доля сочувствия к родственнику тоже имелась, но ему самому в тот момент было куда хреновее, чем упомянутому родственнику, и зверски хотелось только спать и чтобы никто не мешал. А вот то, что вытворил потом… Про дезинфицирующие свойства слюны Данте, конечно, знал – сам зализывал раны в прямом смысле, когда добраться до аптеки не было возможности – но применять эти знания на ком-то, кроме себя, не собирался. Порыв был чисто инстинктивным, в нём сплелись звериное желание попробовать кровь близнеца, человеческое – облегчить боль и что-то совершенно неопределяемое, тянущее в груди довольно давно – желание стать как можно ближе, вцепиться и не отпускать. Хорошо хоть, братец понял его совершенно правильно, а именно, возмутился и попытался отбиваться, позволив свести всё в шутку. Потому что думать о творящейся с ним херне серьёзно Данте был морально не готов. 

Херня началась ещё в хреновой камере пыток, когда собственное тело послало его к чёрту – где он, собственно, и находился – и отказалось нормально регенерировать. Боль была привычна, в конце концов, сложно, каждый день мотаясь в Лимбо как на работу, ни разу не быть доведённым адскими тварями до состояния “дважды прокрутили в мясорубке”. Но раньше это было дело на несколько часов – отлежаться, заливая боль дрянной выпивкой в качестве анестезии, и можно снова выходить на охоту. Но в этот раз даже его выносливость сказала “хватит” и швырнула его в кровавый туман полуяви-полубреда. Твари издевались, шипели издевательское: “Даантее”, заставляя ненавидеть собственное имя, и постепенно превращали его в качественный, но всё ещё живой фарш. И с какого перепуга вот это вот всё вывело его на ностальгические воспоминания о совместном детстве, Данте откровенно не въезжал. Видимо, потому что тогда он был не один. Забытое, но такое тёплое чувство. 

Усевшись на стол, нефилим покачал ногой в розовом тапке, так возмущающем близнеца. Что в них такого страшного, Данте определённо не понимал – ну да, шмотка очевидно девчачья и цвета взбесившегося поросёнка, мимо которого обычно он старался ходить с закрытыми глазами, но в нынешнем состоянии готов был нацепить на себя что угодно, если это поможет согреться. К тому же, Кэт так улыбалась, когда отдавала ему это пушистое чудо, так… лукаво, нежно, застенчиво, но в глубине больших зелёных глаз светилось ожидание, что он сейчас пошлёт её известным адресом. Так что отказать ей Данте просто не мог. Не после всего дерьма, что на них свалилось. Ну и посмотреть на реакцию не вылезающего из стильных, явно под заказ, шмоток братца было интересно. Тем более что даже сейчас тот умудрялся есть простую кашу с таким видом, будто трапезничает в шикарном ресторане. Выпендрёжник. 

Вергилий тем временем успел доесть, сложить грязную посуду в раковину и, забрав по дороге Ребеллион, подошёл к нему.

– Теперь идём? И, брат, я куплю тебе новые сапоги, только, пожалуйста, сними этот пушистый кошмар.

– Вот когда купишь, тогда и сниму, – Данте хмыкнул. “Пожалуйста”, надо же. По предыдущему общению он был уверен, что в лексиконе брата такого слова вообще нет. Он спрыгнул со стола, подумав, что надо меньше заморачиваться всякой фигнёй. Им и так есть, чем заняться. 

***

Данте хорохорился и пытался зубоскалить, но было слишком ясно видно, что по инерции. Игнорируя попытки отстраниться, Вергилий привлёк его к себе, пытаясь отогреть. Его близнец был горячим, как печка, но при этом отчаянно мёрз и не мог это скрыть. В нём ощущался надлом, который нужно было срочно залатать, пока трещина не разрослась глубже. 

– Пойдём. Там есть плед. 

Кэт устроилась на единственном стуле возле стола – вряд ли случайно – и ему пришлось потеснить брата на диване. Впрочем, Данте почти сразу провалился в полудрёму, и нить связи между ними снова натянулась, как чувствительная струна. Он слышал, как плохо брату, и как тот отчаянно и безуспешно пытается это скрыть. Нестерпимо захотелось зарыть пальцы в его волосы, в которых прибавилось белых прядей. 

– Прекрати копаться в моей голове, – сонно проворчал Данте. И, вопреки собственным словам, передвинулся, меняя подушку на колени брата. – Так что ты там хотел? 

Вергилий поднял взгляд на Кэт. Та пожала плечами. 

– Я всё ему объяснила. Он тоже имеет право знать.

Вергилий хмыкнул, с точностью копируя интонации близнеца, и уступил своим желаниям, начав почёсывать брата за ухом. Тот неопределённо фыркнул.

– Что будем делать?

– Мундус будет пытаться снова открыть Адские врата. Мы должны убить его раньше, – он передвинул руку, пробегая пальцами по коротко остриженным тёмным прядям. Данте еле слышно заурчал, прикрывая глаза. По связи накатывали волны нежного удовольствия. Похоже, соображал брат из рук вон плохо. 

– Хорошо. Как? 

– Чтобы открыть Врата, потребуется много человеческих жертвоприношений. Если сможем подобраться к нему во время ритуала, возможно, получится лучше, чем в прошлый раз.

– _Должно_ получиться лучше. Или мы сдохнем. 

– Спи, – почти приказал Вергилий, и его тут же потянуло в сон. Нефилим вздохнул и откинул голову на спинку дивана. Данте нужно было поставить на ноги как можно быстрее. Ему нужна дееспособная боевая единица. И здоровый брат. 

Протянув руку, он смахнул розовые тапки на пол и затолкал поглубже под диван. Где-то в недрах квартиры у него точно были запасные сапоги.


	6. Chapter 6

Просыпаться оттого, что поблизости не оказалось брата, становилось привычным. Вергилий пошевелился, и многострадальный плед сполз с него на пол. 

– Решил, что дать тебе выспаться будет хорошей идеей, – негромко донеслось от стола. Щёлкнули кнопки клавиатуры. Когда он повернулся в ту сторону, Данте как раз закрыл вкладку и развернулся всем телом. В полумраке комнаты – уже вечер? так быстро? – его глаза отливали то красным, то голубым. Он горбился и выглядел на редкость несчастным, перестав делать вид, что хоть что-то в порядке.

Данте нервно и зло фыркнул.

– Вот только не надо меня жалеть, – он помолчал, побарабанил пальцами по столу. – Я еле спровадил её спать. Ты знал, что с тех пор как мы облажались, её кошмары вернулись? Можешь не отвечать, ты не знал, – брат был непривычно, пугающе серьёзен. – Кэтти ещё более скрытная, чем ты, братец. А нам пора поговорить по душам без лишних свидетелей. Давай посмотрим правде в глаза – моё тело не восстанавливается. Я не знаю, почему. Возможно, это потому, что когда ты нашёл меня, я уже почти сдох. Возможно, Кэт напутала что-то с заклинанием и сделала из меня человека.

– Маловероятно. 

– Возможно, со мной что-то сделал Мундус. Я, правда, не помню, приходил ли он ещё раз после того, как я его тяпнул.

– Ты его что? – Вергилию показалось, что он ослышался.

– Укусил. До крови, между прочим. Ты бы знал, какая гадость, но оно того стоило. У него была такая рожа…

Бывший глава Ордена не выдержал – расхохотался. Воистину, надо быть Данте, чтобы кусать того, кто хочет тебя убить и при этом является повелителем всех демонов. 

Данте обиженно насупился и потянулся к мечу, но на полдороге одёрнул себя.

– Хватит ржать. Надо что-то делать. Ты же у нас умнее, придумай что-нибудь. 

– Иди сюда.

Данте снова фыркнул. Но подошёл. Он двигался пружинящим звериным шагом – привык ходить по Лимбо, где любой шаг мог обернуться полётом в бездну. Вергилий усадил его рядом с собой, положил обе руки на плечи, обозначая объятие. Потребность прикасаться к брату была почти болезненной. Он не знал, как с этим справиться. Стирать память всем присутствующим явно не было выходом. Не знал, нужно ли с этим справляться. 

– Что ты читал? – спросил, чтобы потянуть время. Под руками были напряжённые, готовые к молниеносному броску мышцы дикого неприрученного зверя. 

– Так вот как ты обо мне думаешь, – Данте растянул губы в ухмылке. Не отразившись в глазах, она не произвела впечатления, оставшись случайным спазмом мимических мышц. 

– Не смей лазать в мою голову. 

– А ты мне запрети, – на этот раз ухмылка была живее, а тон язвительнее. – Если знаешь, как. Что-то Гугл не выдаёт ничего вразумительного на запрос «что делать близнецам-нефилимам, когда у них обнаружилась взаимная телепатическая связь». И вообще, мы квиты. Представляю, какой ереси ты наслушался, пока я бредил.

– Кстати, об этом, – Вергилий от души отвесил брату подзатыльник. – Ты думал, что я тебя брошу. 

– Я, вообще-то, чуть-чуть концы не отдал. Кто ж тебе виноват, что ты в самый последний момент явился, Бэтмен недоделанный? Я новости смотрел, – эти внезапные переходы на невыносимо-серьёзный тон уже начали пугать. Данте явно не был в порядке. – Хреновые мы спасители, бро. Устроили миру хаос и пиздец. Демоны косят людей пачками, пока мы отсиживаемся в безопасности. 

– Мы не отсиживаемся. Это стратегическое отступление с целью сохранения баланса сил.

– Красивая формулировка, но сути не меняет, – Данте невесело усмехнулся. – К тому же нихрена мы не отступили, мы позорно слились и уползли в кусты. А людей надо спасать, раз уж начали. Мне, конечно, по большей части на них плевать, но отступать на полпути не дело.

– Ты не выйдешь на улицы в таком состоянии. Не позволю.

– Да куда ж я пойду, – голос был тоскливый. – Думаешь, не понимаю, что просто не вернусь? Меч удержать не могу, пушки мои пропали... Да я вообще сейчас ничего не могу, кроме как сидеть тут с тобой. 

– Не пропали. Ты просто выронил их, – отстранившись от брата, Вергилий достал из тайника Эбони и Айвори. 

Данте тут же вцепился в них, как в рождественский подарок, и его лицо перекосилось, пытаясь выдать одновременно счастливую улыбку ребёнка и хищный оскал охотника. Так и не определившись, он отложил пистолеты в сторону и тихо выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Ухмыльнулся. 

– Не напрягайся, я не собираюсь никуда сорваться. А теперь, мой умный брат, у тебя есть способ лечить полудохлых полукровок? 

– Есть, – он протянул руку и снова почесал брата за ухом. Данте неожиданно подался к нему, впитывая незамысловато-дурацкую ласку. Похоже, потребность в прикосновениях у них была одна на двоих. – Нужно укрепить нашу связь и научиться ей пользоваться сознательно, а не когда тебе крышу сносит. Тогда это станет из слабости силой. Думаю, изнутри я смогу понять, что с тобой не так. 

– Звучит по-дурацки. Как в какой-то мыльной опере. Но перспектива мне нравится. И как ты предлагаешь это делать? 

Вергилий предложил. Данте поперхнулся. Потом подумал и отодвинулся подальше. Встал и начал мотаться по комнате, как заведённый. В сгустившейся темноте было не разглядеть выражение лица, и Вергилий прислушался к ощущениям. Данте был ошарашен, зол и… заинтересован, просто отказывался это признавать. 

– Это дурацкая шутка, Верг. Ну нахрен, мы же братья!

– Всё куда хуже, мы близнецы. Тяга друг к другу в нас заложена изначально. К тому же мы не люди, а демоны к инцесту относятся куда проще. 

– На вторую половину мы ещё и ангелы. А что насчёт инцеста думают наши крылатые родственнички? – язвительно выдал Данте и осел на диван, почти истерически посмеиваясь. Вполголоса, чтобы не разбудить спящую в соседней комнате девушку-медиума. – Верг, я столько не выпью, чтобы с родным братом…

– Так проблема только в этом? – он встал, достал из шкафа бутылку хорошего коньяка и сходил на кухню за стаканами. – Тогда будем пить, пока друг другу не понравимся. 

– Одной бутылки явно не хватит, – проворчал Данте, цепляя свой стакан с парой капель коньяка на дне. – Нет, ну кто так наливает? – отобрав бутылку, он наполнил стаканы до краёв, залпом выпил оба и наполнил ещё раз. Подумал, отставил стаканы и взял саму бутылку. С очень прозрачными намерениями. 

– Дай сюда. Не позволю, чтобы мой брат пил из горла, как последний алкаш, – Вергилий попытался отобрать бутылку. Данте вцепился в неё изо всех сил и тихо зарычал. Вергилий потянулся отвесить ему ещё один подзатыльник, но вместо этого, зарыв пальцы в тёмные волосы, прижал голову близнеца к своему плечу, легонько поглаживая. – Всё-всё, тихо. Просто отдай мне это, хорошо? – положив ладонь поверх пальцев брата, он осторожно попытался выпутать из них то, во что они с такой силой вцепились. Определённо, предлагать Данте выпить было не самой лучшей его идеей. Нефилимы, конечно, пьянеют плохо, но два стакана залпом на пустой желудок, да ещё в таком состоянии… Похоже, Данте себя уже не контролировал. И что из этого могло получиться, учитывая весь предыдущий разговор, не стоило даже задумываться. 

Поставив отобранную бутылку на пол, Вергилий медленно потянулся к одному из стаканов. В его руках тихо зверел полупьяный неадекватный брат, и резких движений делать однозначно не стоило. Коньяк обжёг горло, прокатился по пищеводу и неожиданно сильно ударил в голову. А потом стакан аккуратным движением выбили из руки, расплескав содержимое по полу.

– Братишка, кажется, тебе ещё рано пить, – Данте негромко рассмеялся, роняя его на диван. 

Горячее, пахнущее алкоголем и кровью дыхание оказалось совсем близко, и он просто потянулся к нему, прижал пальцами чужой затылок, наклоняя ближе, прикоснулся к губам. Поцелуй будто снёс последнюю преграду на пути друг к другу, сознание затопили чужие эмоции – яростные, жадные и жаркие. 

– Это ты чего, всё время так сложно думаешь? – охнул Данте. – Бро, тебя срочно надо научить расслабляться и не заморачиваться по всякой фигне, а то я с тобой двинусь. Фигня номер один: если продолжим в том же духе, то рухнем нахрен с этого дивана на пол. А там жёстко и холодно. 

Вергилий молча двинул локтем в спинку дивана, и она отвалилась назад, глухо стукнув о стену.

– Так он раскладывается? Тогда какого мы вчера корячились?

– Он не раскладывается. Он сломан. И вчера ты об этом не спрашивал. 

– Доломаем и купим новый, – Данте кивнул и поцеловал его сам. Странная раздвоенность сознания запутывала и сбивала с толку. Он одновременно чувствовал чужие губы как свои и свои – как чужие, целовал и чувствовал, как целуют его, целует себя. Разум плавился в огне ярких эмоций и одновременно с рациональной холодностью подмечал каждую мелочь. – Так. Нахрен, – Данте сел, перехватил его запястья одной рукой и потянулся за бутылкой. – Верг, я тут старательно отгоняю мысль, что собираюсь трахаться с родным братом, а ты мне всячески мешаешь. Прекрати думать, или двинемся мы оба. Пей, – он подсунул горлышко бутылки к губам близнеца. 

– Если ты думаешь, что “не думать” так просто, то… – открывать рот было стратегической ошибкой. Коньяк тут же опрокинули в глотку, трогательно проследив, чтобы он не захлебнулся. 

– Какой послушный брат, – Данте ухмыльнулся. Его глаза сейчас были определённо красными, а в мозгах творилось хрен знает что. Причём, у обоих. 

Вергилий тупо смотрел, как брат приканчивает остатки коньяка, как двигается кадык на каждом глотке, как янтарная струйка ползёт по подбородку. Со звериным взрыком притянул его к себе и слизнул алкогольную змейку с кожи. 

– А теперь фигня номер два, – в алых глазах плясали пьяные чёртики. – Стратегически важная. Я сверху. 

– Хрен тебе, – стоило брату на секунду отвлечься, Вергилий тут же перехватил его руки, всё ещё помня о раненных запястьях, повалил на спину и зафиксировал своим телом. – Я старше.

Данте прищурился. Очень нехорошо.

– Если и так, то всего на несколько минут, – пинком свалив его с себя, он разодрал мешающуюся рубашку, приникнув кожей к коже, прижал плечи к дивану. – А я сильнее. 

– А у меня член больше.

– Не аргумент, – он по-прежнему был обжигающе-горячим, повязки растрепались и пропитывались кровью, но это уже никого не волновало. Боль отходила на задний план, переплавлялась в болезненно-острую потребность прикасаться, ласкать, впиваясь до синяков и брызнувшей крови, теряя себя и находя вновь. Кусаться с солоновато-сладким привкусом, слизывая алые нити, скользящие по коже. Целовать, открывая разум друг другу, подставляясь под свои-чужие руки, перестав думать, анализировать, сомневаться. Всем этим можно было заняться завтра. 

Кто оказался сверху, они по итогу так и не поняли, в слиянии перепутав своё и чужо… родное тело, запутавшись в пьянящем удовольствии и сносящих крышу поцелуях. Реальность перестала иметь значение, взорвалась ярким фейерверком ощущений и опустилась на два опустошённых сознания блаженной усталостью. В тёплой темноте разливалось приятное чувство не-одиночества.


	7. Chapter 7

Пробивающийся сквозь плотно закрытые жалюзи утренний свет был слишком ярким, а набирающая обороты боль в голове – слишком навязчивой. Не преуспев в попытках снова отрубиться, Данте сел в разворошённой постели, сдавленно выругался, покосился на сладко сопящее рядом тело. Выглядел братец так, словно провёл ночку с разъярённым Гневом. Приложив растопыренную пятерню к наиболее выделяющимся царапинам, Данте хмыкнул, попробовал встать и со стоном рухнул обратно.

– Это мы с одной бутылки так ужрались? Чем они этот коньяк бодяжат? Верг?

Отозваться братец не соизволил. Впрочем, Данте его не винил. Во-первых, Вергилий крепко спал и голова у него пока не болела. Во-вторых, обладал чудесной способностью игнорировать вопросы, ответ на которые не знал. Пошарив по полу, он подцепил первый холодный предмет, попавшийся под руку – это оказалась рукоять Ребеллиона – и приложил к отчаянно трещащей голове. 

«Докатился. Переспал с родным братом. Да, Данте, ниже падать уже некуда. И что же с этим теперь делать, спрашивается?»

Кто бы там что ни думал, а у него тоже были свои принципы, которых он старался придерживаться. И спать с родственниками как-то не собирался. Пусть оба они и не были против, и убойный коньяк здесь был не при чём. Их просто швырнуло друг к другу с силой, противиться которой было совершенно невозможно. И к желанию секса эта сила никакого отношения не имела. Вот к желанию стать одним целым, как бы банально это не звучало, это да. А образ мыслей был каким-то непривычным. И он даже знал, с кого за это спросить. Только будить его совсем не хочется. Данте потёрся щекой о плечо брата, с интересом наблюдая, как на его спине медленно затягиваются царапины. Перевернул нагревшуюся рукоять другой стороной. 

Прошедшая ночь вспоминалась урывками. Громкий жалобный треск одежды, которую они не снимали – сдирали, не отрываясь друг от друга, и, кажется, что-то рвалось безвозвратно. Глухое рычание на два голоса; смутное понимание, что за стенкой спит чуткий медиум, которого лучше не потревожить. Вкус крови на губах. Яркая боль, в какой-то момент рванувшая всё тело. Так, кажется, братишка всё-таки получил своё… или это было ощущение не его тела? Уже не разберёшь. Острое, почти болезненное наслаждение, разделённое на двоих.

Чёрт, ладно, ладно, это было реально круто. Как никогда и ни с кем раньше. Потому что раньше секс был просто сексом, но не единением душ. И, кажется, просто секс его больше не интересует. Стоило один раз попробовать это чувство не-одиночества, и Данте мгновенно подсел на него, как на сильнейший наркотик.

– И как я на это повёлся, бро? Я же теперь никуда от тебя не денусь, революционер ты хренов. 

Рукоять Ребеллиона окончательно нагрелась. Вздохнув, Данте свесился с дивана, поворошил сваленную на полу одежду и, на ходу впихиваясь в первые попавшиеся джинсы – похоже, не его – побрёл на кухню. Там оказалось ещё более светло. Нефилим зажмурился и, на ощупь добравшись до благословенного изобретения человечества, холодильника, уткнулся лбом в дверцу. 

– Данте! – взволнованный голос Кэт ввинтился в мозг, заставив взвыть, но двинуться сейчас было выше его сил. – Вергилий… он... кажется… – она испуганно всхлипнула, не сумев закончить предложение. 

Если бы братец после столь бурной ночки отбросил копыта, он бы знал. Но паника Кэт оказалась заразной, и нефилим прислушался к старательно игнорируемой до сих пор связи. Ухмыльнулся.

– Кэтти, милая, не волнуйся. Он просто дрыхнет. Могу даже подробно рассказать, что за порнуха ему снится. Сделаешь мне кофе? 

Медиум за его спиной чем-то звякнула и прохрустела.

– Держи. Похоже, это сейчас будет полезнее.

Пришлось обернуться и открыть глаза. На кухне стало темнее, потому что Кэт заботливо закрыла жалюзи. И сейчас протягивала ему стакан с водой и таблетку аспирина. Он вздохнул.

– Спасибо. Но если бы аспирин на меня действовал, поверь, в городе его давно бы не осталось, – впрочем, таблетку он всё-таки выпил. Мало ли. 

Кэт опасливо косилась в сторону. Проследив её взгляд, Данте обнаружил, что так и притащился на кухню с Ребеллионом в обнимку. Хотя ещё вчера не был способен его даже удержать! Взрезав грязные бинты, он внимательно изучил собственные запястья. Ну, не сказать, чтобы совсем здоровы, но выглядит значительно лучше. Он аккуратно отставил меч и только потом сообразил посмотреть, чем, собственно, резал бинты. 

– Вот бля.

На ладони лежал стильный полупрозрачный с красноватым отблеском кинжал. И до сегодняшнего дня на такой фокус был способен только Верг. 

– Данте?

Так, пугать девушку точно не стоит. Данте развеял призванный клинок, стёр с лица охуевшее выражение и постарался нормально улыбнуться. Не хватало, чтобы Кэт начала задавать вопросы о том, чем они ночью занимались, чтобы дойти до такого состояния.

– Всё в порядке, Кэт. Я смотаюсь в душ и помогу тебе с завтраком, окей? И я, правда, очень хочу кофе. Пожалуйста.

Под холодными жёсткими струями первоначальный шок слегка остыл, позволив начать соображать. Братишка оказался прав – укреплённая связь по крайней мере его сделала сильнее. Регенерация вернулась, пусть в усечённом объёме, но привычный зуд зарастающих ран чувствовать было приятно. А ещё это позволило воспользоваться способностями брата. Ему просто понадобилось разрезать бинт, и тело само решило, что создать клинок будет быстрее, чем тянуться за кухонным ножом. Главное, пока не проверять, может ли он телепортироваться. Ну нафиг.

Новая сила жила в груди, чуть ниже сердца. Она появилась там очень давно, ещё в тот момент, когда он решил спасать брата любой ценой, а может, никогда не исчезала, он просто забыл про неё, как забыл о первых семи годах своей жизни. Данте потёр лицо руками, стирая остатки похмелья. Он чувствовал, как исцеляется последняя царапина на спине брата, и действительно мог бы заглянуть в его сны. Но потянуться к нему сейчас означало разбудить, а этого не хотелось. Пусть отсыпается, и так много сил потратил на всю эту ситуацию. А его ждёт Кэт. И, можно надеяться, кофе. 

Кофе действительно был. Крепкий, горячий и до ужаса сладкий. Впрочем, Данте сам виноват, что не объяснил в своё время девушке, что на нефилимов не действуют человеческие заморочки, и наличие или отсутствие лишней глюкозы его организму ни лучше, ни хуже не сделает. Как, впрочем, и человеческие лекарства вроде того же аспирина. Но ей просто нравилось заботиться о них по-человечески, без ответственности за чужие судьбы, без заклинаний, без опасности погибнуть (хотя вот именно эта до сих пор висела над ними всеми). А ему не так сложно было ради этой девочки наступить на горло многолетним дикарским привычкам и не выпендриваться.

Кэт помешивала что-то в кастрюльке, решительно отстранив его от кухонной магии, и всем своим поникшим видом показывала, что что-то не так. Кошмары особенно удались этой ночью?

– Кэтти, если ты хочешь о чём-то поговорить, надо говорить. Я не силён в чтении мыслей. 

Девушка вздрогнула всем телом, беззвучно всхлипнула. Данте уловил солёный запах. Вот только слёз сейчас недоставало! Он подошёл и осторожно обнял узкие подрагивающие плечики, прижал к себе. Почему-то Кэт не воспринималась как кто-то, к кому можно иметь сексуальный интерес, скорее, как младшая сестрёнка, которую нужно защитить и утешить. Он постарался придать голосу как можно более успокаивающий тон.

– Всё хорошо. Ты можешь мне доверять. Расскажи, в чём дело. 

Кэт чуть повернулась, уткнувшись виском ему в плечо, и глубоко вздохнула. Провела ладошкой от запястья до локтя.

– Было больно?

– Фигня, бывало и хуже, – он дёрнул плечом – дурной рефлекс, прицепившийся из-за вечно сползающего плаща. И только секунду спустя сообразил, что она имела в виду на самом деле. Завёл руку за спину, нащупал стул, отобрал несчастную кастрюльку и рухнул назад, увлекая девушку с собой. Кэт испуганно вскрикнула, попыталась вырваться, но он по определению был сильнее. Дождался, пока она перестанет дёргаться и удобнее устроится на его коленях, и прижал подбородком её макушку. Вздохнул. – Кэтти, я не человек. И я так живу последние лет пятнадцать. Не бери с меня, дурака, пример, не держи всё в себе. Поговори, поплачь, можешь даже меня побить, разрешаю.

– Зачем? – у неё были очень красивые глаза. Большие, зелёные и влажные. Ведьмочка. Маленькая, хрупкая и очень-очень сильная. 

– Затем, – Данте положил ладонь на её спину, неуверенно начиная поглаживать. Он совершенно не умел утешать. Кэт как боевой товарищ, неоднократно вытаскивавший его задницу из Лимбо, и Кэт как испуганно жмущаяся к нему маленькая девочка, она оставалась ему добрым другом и нежной девушкой, обидеть которую случайным словом или действием совсем не хотелось. – Из-за нас с Вергом тебя протащили по всему этому дерьму. Мы обещали тебя защищать, но это оказалось пустым трёпом. Прости нас, Кэт. Прости меня. Я так долго мог рассчитывать только на себя, что забыл, какими хрупкими бывают люди. Я должен был защитить тебя. 

– Всё нормально, правда, – Кэт пожала плечами.

– Ничего не нормально, малышка, – нефилим аккуратно обнял подругу. Она была такой маленькой, что вся помещалась в его руках. – Но ты к этому отношения больше иметь не будешь. Обещаю. Когда мы это всё закончим, обещаю, я сделаю всё, чтобы у тебя была нормальная жизнь. 

– Спасибо, – приподнявшись, Кэт поцеловала его в щёку, а потом всё-таки разревелась, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. 

Вообще-то, Данте, как любой мужчина, терпеть не мог женских слёз. Терялся, не знал, как реагировать, и потому злился. Но это была не какая-то абстрактная женщина, а Кэт. Её слёзы не злили – тянули в груди отчаянной бессильной горечью. Нефилим положил ладонь на её затылок, тихонько поглаживая по волосам. Кэт пробормотала что-то бессвязное, цепляясь за его плечо, потом глубоко шумно вздохнула и отстранилась. 

– Всё хорошо, Кэтти, – он осторожно вытер застывшие в уголках зелёных глаз слезинки. – Ты не одна, – прислушавшись, Данте усмехнулся. – Доставай свой аспирин, Кэт. Труп Верга наконец восстал. И, похоже, ему хреновее, чем было мне. Братец, давай к нам! Тут есть кофе и вообще вместе веселее! 

Через мгновение помятый Вергилий материализовался на кухне. Кэт пискнула и отвернулась. Данте присвистнул.

– Бро, мозг уже надо было включить. 

Невозмутимый лидер террористической организации торчал посреди кухни в полном неглиже и с шикарным засосом чуть ниже левой ключицы. Данте заржал и швырнул в брата полотенцем – тот тоже додумался притащиться в компании Ямато. Аккуратно отводя взгляд, Кэт слезла с его коленей и пошла к аптечке.


	8. Chapter 8

– Данте! – прошипел Вергилий, страдальчески морщась.

– Я, – жизнерадостно кивнул тот. – А тебе, если не умеешь пить, не стоило начинать с коньяка. Живо в душ, мой самонадеянный брат. И оденься, не смущай девушку. 

– Нечего мне указывать, – Вергилий раздражённо дёрнул плечом, не своим жестом, и тут же поморщился. 

Данте встал, обогнул стол и развернул брата в нужном направлении.

– Иди-иди. Поверь опыту дяди Данте, малыш, это именно то, что тебе сейчас нужно. 

Кэт, не сдержавшись, фыркнула. Интуиция успела вякнуть что-то предостерегающее, но долгожданный удар по морде всё-таки попал в цель. Данте удовлетворённо потёр челюсть, разглядывая задницу удаляющегося брата. Нет, всё равно не поймёшь. Забрал у Кэт аспирин, поразмышлял, стоит ли вломиться в ванную вслед за похмельным чучелом. Всё-таки неприятно это, тем более в первый раз. Решив, что не стоит давать Кэт лишний повод к подозрениям, оставил таблетки на столе и подошёл к девушке, снова занявшейся завтраком. 

– Тебе нужна помощь? 

Медиум помотала головой. 

– Мне не сложно. А ты ещё не восстановился до конца. 

– Кэтти, ты знаешь, что ты – чудо? – улыбнувшись, Данте зарылся носом в короткие пушистые пряди. От неё пахло мылом, хной и домашней выпечкой. Она вздрагивала от прикосновений, как и он сам, не терпела вторжений в личное пространство, но тут же расслаблялась. Действительно доверяла. Он осторожно погладил её плечи и отстранился, когда хлопнула дверь ванной. Братик буквально кипел от ревности, и до момента, когда он попытается нарезать кого-то на ломтики своей катаной, осталось не так уж много. 

Вергилий опустился на стул, явно стараясь не делать резких движений и отчаянно морщась от любого звука. Вздохнув, Данте сам отделил одну таблетку от блистера и принёс брату воды.

– Пей.

– Вчера ты говорил то же самое, – полушёпотом возмутился несчастный. – И тебе ли не знать, что человеческие методы лечения на нас не действуют.

– Я в курсе, – Данте тоже понизил голос. – Прекрати шипеть и просто выпей это. Устрою тебе нефилимские методы лечения. 

Наплевав на всё, что может подумать по этому поводу Кэт, он обошёл брата вокруг и положил ладонь на его лоб. Потом уткнулся лбом в затылок, а после вообще почти лёг ему на спину, увеличивая площадь контакта. Он не мог спокойно смотреть, как мучается брат, тем более зная, что виноват в этом сам. 

– Что ты делаешь?

– Тшш. Помолчи и расслабься. Я пытаюсь сообразить, как забрать твою боль. 

– Тебе своей мало? – Вергилий попытался вырваться, но Данте не пустил. Всё-таки, он действительно был сильнее физически и активно этим пользовался. 

Вскоре брат перестал вырываться, свистяще выдохнул и опустил голову, вздрогнув от нового всплеска боли. 

– Тихо, тихо. Я рядом, – из груди по телу растеклось чужое похмелье, такое привычное и знакомое. – Ещё и запястье где-то выбил, а молчишь, – дотянувшись свободной рукой, Данте одним резким движением поставил сустав на место. Собственную руку рвануло резкой короткой болью. Он отстранился сначала физически, отходя и усаживаясь на другом конце стола, а потом и эмоционально закрылся от брата, оставив боль себе. Не так сложно, если чётко представлять, что и зачем делаешь. Выщелкнул ещё две таблетки аспирина для себя. Может, они и не действовали на самом деле, но легче становилось уже от понимания, что должны. 

Вергилий подвигал головой, ещё не совсем веря, что неприятные ощущения исчезли. Данте невольно повторил жест и тут же поморщился.

– Зачем ты? Теперь из-за меня у тебя опять болит голова.

– Нет, братец, голова у меня болит из-за меня, – Данте усмехнулся, с благодарностью принимая из рук Кэт чашку кофе. Второй дубль похмелья ему, по большому счёту, жить не мешал, он в таком состоянии и по Лимбо мог пробежаться, проредить количество тамошних жителей. А, точно, Лимбо как отдельного измерения теперь не существует. – Я хотел потерять контроль, и я его потерял. Но я споил тебе полбутылки крепкого алкоголя, прекрасно зная, что ты не пьёшь, и утро у тебя будет, мягко говоря, неприятное. Я должен извиниться. 

Где-то за окном громыхнул взрыв, осветив кухню оранжевыми полосами. Усмехнувшись, Данте подошёл к окну и аккуратно отогнул жалюзи в сторону. Почти под окнами, вокруг горящего грузовика бродила стая гневов, явно ожидая, когда пламя затухнет.

– А я-то думаю, что так тихо в нашем уютном мирке. Верг, не хочешь прогуляться?

– Нет. И тебе не советую ввязываться в драку так близко от дома, чтобы завтра нам не просыпаться от кулака Мундуса, прилетевшего на твою пустую голову. 

– Я сейчас обижусь и верну всё это обратно, – Данте прикоснулся к виску, намекая, что его пустой голове лишнего не надо. 

– Началось, – вздохнула Кэт, а потом с таким стуком поставила тарелки на стол, что подпрыгнули оба нефилима, не ожидавших от девушки такого поведения. – Оба. Спокойно. Сели, позавтракали и вышли с кухни. Диван вы ночью доломали, а компьютеров мне не жалко. Вот там отношения и будете выяснять. 

– Кэтти, не злись, – Данте примирительно поднял руки вверх, делая очень осторожный шаг к столу. Рассерженная медиум была похожа на маленькую воинственную рысь. И, по-видимому, прекрасно представляла, что вчера ночью они не только пили. – Мы не будем ничего выяснять. И я никуда не пойду, уговорили, – живых в грузовике уже явно не было, после такого взрыва, и помочь было бы некому. Он устроился на прежнем месте и вздохнул. – Но всё равно, пора уже решать, что делать дальше. Я благодарен, что вы так обо мне заботитесь, но Мундус самоубиваться не торопится, надо бы ему помочь. 

– Я не злюсь, – девушка, похоже, сама смутилась своей вспышки, тщательно отводя взгляд, хотя никто даже не думал её упрекать. Нефилимы просто по-прежнему пребывали в шоке, что у их маленькой Кэтти, оказывается, тоже есть зубки. – Я могу попробовать выяснить, что происходит в горо…

– Нет, – Данте покачал головой, даже не дав ей закончить. – Это слишком опасно. Верг, если бы Адские врата были уже открыты, мы бы знали?

– Да, – веско кивнул тот. – Ямато бы среагировала. 

– Значит, время пока есть… Я правильно понимаю, чтобы их открыть, Мундусу не обязательно тащить толпу народа в «Сильвер Сакс»?

– К чему ты ведёшь? Но вообще да, после того, что мы там устроили, людей туда не заманишь. 

Данте горестно вздохнул.

– Да я к тому, что знаю, куда люди в этом дерьмовом городе ломанутся с радостью. Надо выяснить, когда ближайшее крупное собрание в городской церкви. 

Вергилий телепортировался прямо из-за стола. В комнате защёлкали кнопки клавиатуры. Данте молча пожал плечами.

– Я справлюсь с посудой. Иди отдохни.

Он успел увлечься процессом мытья посуды, насвистывая простенький мотивчик, позволяющий не думать ни о чём, когда в голове раздалось отрывистое, как команда, _«Данте!»_.

Только наличие какой-никакой выдержки позволило ему не разгрохать нахрен тарелку, которая в этот момент была в руках. Ну, ещё то, что успел узнать голос. В ответ Данте постарался вложить всю свою злость на подобные фокусы и тех, кто ими балуется.

_«Чёрт возьми, Верг! Нельзя так родственников пугать!»_

_«Иди сюда.»_

Голос у брата был серьёзный и тревожный. Значит, что-то случилось. Прекрасно. Нефилим поставил тарелку на место и, на ходу вытирая руки полотенцем, пришёл в комнату.

Увидев его, Вергилий удовлетворённо кивнул.

– Я подумал, что раз мы можем читать мысли друг друга, то поговорить тоже сможем. Не ошибся. 

– Что хорошего случилось?

– Хорошего? – брат очень знакомо хмыкнул. – Абсолютно ничего. Ты оказался прав.

– Когда ты говоришь таким тоном, это совершенно не радует. Твари действительно устраивают оргию? 

– Очистительное богослужение. Люди считают, что искренняя молитва поможет избавиться от демонов. Приглашён весь город. Лучшего случая для открытия врат Мундусу и пожелать нельзя. Он наверняка будет там.

– Тогда почему так нерадостно?

– Оно назначено на завтрашнее утро.


	9. Chapter 9

– Не спишь? – Вергилий подошёл к сидящему на подоконнике брату. 

– Ты тоже не спишь, – Данте прикрыл глаза и прислонился к нему затылком. На его коленях лежал тщательно начищенный Ребеллион, близнец извёл на него три часа драгоценного времени.

Весь день и вечер прошёл в бесполезной подготовке к вылазке. Бесполезной потому, что они точно не знали, к чему готовиться. В отличие от предыдущей попытки, у них не было ни чёткого плана, ни знаний о врагах. На этот раз они шли в неизвестность. 

– Слишком многое на кону. Завтра нам придётся победить или погибнуть.

– Нет, брат, – Данте открыл глаза и теперь смотрел на него снизу вверх. – Только победить. И, возможно, не пережить этого. Но мы должны избавить город от подонка. Думаю, этого хотели наши родители.

– Они хотели, чтобы мы жили.

– Намекаешь, что я впутал тебя в это, потому что не был осторожен?

– Нет, – Вергилий положил руки ему на плечи. – Я сам впутался в это, потому что ты мой брат. И я буду на твоей стороне, что бы ни случилось.

– Верг, ты опять разговариваешь, как в мелодраме. Тебя точно не били по голове? 

Вергилий привычно потянулся отвесить ему подзатыльник, Данте так же привычно увернулся, растягивая губы в ухмылке. Это был тёплый домашний ритуал, который делал связь между ними невероятно чувствительной, отметая потребность в словах и деля эмоции на двоих. 

– Не дрожи. Мы справимся, – Данте ободряюще сжал его руку. Не было желания насмешничать или преуменьшать опасность. Они оба слишком хорошо знали, что у них осталась только одна попытка. 

Вергилий передвинул руку, зарывая пальцы в волосы брата, но тот вдруг встрепенулся, прислушался к чему-то в глубине квартиры, выругался и кинулся в спальню. Вергилий закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Кэт снова начинала его раздражать. 

Когда он пришёл в спальню, брат уже сидел на краю кровати, бережно прижимая к себе всхлипывающую девушку, и что-то шептал ей в волосы. 

_«Не смей ревновать, придурок,_ – ворчливо отозвался Данте в его мыслях, вслух не меняя тихой успокаивающей интонации. – _Она мне друг. И она напугана. А ты мой брат, и твоё место никто не займёт. Иди сюда и помоги мне.»_

Только опустившись с другого края кровати, Вергилий смог расслышать в тихом шёпоте отдельные слова. 

– Кэтти, солнышко, ну тише, тише. Всё хорошо, мы тебя никогда не бросим. Ничего страшного не случится, я обещаю. Завтра сразу же, как только вернёмся, съедем из этого города, найдём местечко поспокойнее, где не будет демонов. Только не плачь.

Вергилий даже не представлял, что брат способен на такие мягкие, едва не воркующие интонации. От него фонило тихой нежностью, предположить наличие которой ещё неделю назад было попросту невозможно. Снова подняла голову ревность. 

_«Ты сам-то веришь в то, что говоришь?»_

_«А ты предлагаешь сказать правду?_ – мысли Данте были пропитаны сарказмом. – _Кэт, детка, завтра мы уйдём и возможно сдохнем там в муках, пока ты будешь сидеть здесь одна и ждать, придут за тобой демоны или полиция. Даже если всё пройдёт, как надо, от демонов так быстро не избавиться, они теперь везде, а значит, твои кошмары всё равно останутся с тобой, куда бы ты ни уехала. Брат, я не верю, что мне надо объяснять тебе значение слова “утешение”. И вообще, сказал бы тоже что-нибудь. Она ведь и тебя ждёт.»_

_«Не думаю, что смогу врать с таким же проникновенным видом.»_

Сознание обожгло такой горячей яростью, что Вергилий вздрогнул. Слишком неожиданным оказалось то, что его близнец может так злиться на него из-за человеческой девчонки. Данте аккуратно отнял одну руку от плеч медиума и уверенным движением взял его за шкирку.

 _«Мне глубоко плевать на всё, что ты по этому поводу думаешь. Я отлично знаю, что Кэт тебе безразлична. Но если мы её сейчас не успокоим, поспать не сможет никто. Поэтому засунь свою гордость куда подальше и просто скажи то, что она хочет услышать.»_

Аккуратно высвободившись из хватки близнеца – тот не слишком старался удержать – Вергилий обнял девушку поверх рук брата. Кэт сильно вздрогнула и перестала всхлипывать. Замерла испуганным зверьком, который ещё не знает, ударят его или приласкают. Такая хрупкая и нуждающаяся в защите. Кажется, Данте прав, а он – бесчувственный болван. 

_«Она мне не безразлична.»_

– Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Кэт. Мы обязательно вернёмся. 

– Вы просто хотите меня успокоить, – недовольно буркнула медиум, расслабляясь и начиная потихоньку сползать в сторону подушки.

– Конечно, успокоить, – они в четыре руки уложили девушку, и Кэт сразу же вцепилась в обоих, левой рукой в Данте, правой в Вергилия.

– Потому что ты нам нужна.

– Спокойная, выспавшаяся и верящая в нашу победу. 

– А теперь спи. 

Девушка послушно закрыла глаза. Вскоре её дыхание выровнялось, а судорожно сжатые пальцы постепенно разжались. Данте осторожно отвёл от её лица упавшую прядь, стараясь смотреть куда-то в сторону.

 _«Пошли отсюда. Надо поговорить, и я предпочитаю сделать это вслух.»_

В комнате Данте поднял Ребеллион, упавший, когда он кинулся успокаивать Кэт, прислонил меч к стене и устроился на столе. Поёрзал, по-прежнему глядя куда угодно, но не на родного брата. 

– Данте, в чём дело? 

Тот крупно вздрогнул, словно заразившись этим от Кэт. Поняв, что так легко ответа не добьётся, Вергилий подошёл к нему, проигнорировал попытку увернуться и прижал брата к себе. Данте вздохнул и наконец признался.

– Извини. Я не собирался на тебя злиться. 

– Нашёл, за что извиняться. Я в курсе про твой мерзкий характер и несдержанность, – Вергилий привычно почесал брата за ухом, Данте привычно не стал уклоняться от дурацкой ласки. – О чём ты хотел поговорить? 

– Вот как раз о том, что пугает Кэт. О завтра. 

– Мы уже обсудили всё, что могли придумать.

– Не всё, – тон был на редкость мрачный и серьёзный. От близнеца веяло такой обречённостью, что Вергилий поспешил прижать его к себе покрепче. Почему-то вдруг подумалось, что они двое – всё, что есть друг у друга. И даже человечество вряд ли скажет им спасибо за спасение, потому что просто об этом не узнает. Для людей они оставались опасными преступниками. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что второй раз так не повезёт. Мы опять влезем, испортим ублюдку злодейские планы, и если не убьём, то шансов выжить он нам не оставит. А даже если да… Верг, я ведь не железный. Второй раз я такое не переживу. И не могу позволить, чтобы что-то подобное случилось с тобой. 

– Данте…

– Погоди, дай высказаться. Я тут, можно сказать, завещание начитываю, так что будь добр слушать. Нотариуса, который нас не пошлёт, мы среди ночи вряд ли где найдём. Если что-то пойдёт не так, я выберу сдохнуть, но утащить Мундуса с собой. Пообещай мне, что увезёшь Кэт отсюда. Всё равно как, хоть память ей стирай, если упираться станет. Ей нужна нормальная жизнь. 

– Она тебе так важна?

– Братец, ты задрал со своей ревностью! Разумеется, Кэт мне важна. Она мой друг. И мы ей многим обязаны. “Благодарность”, знаешь такое слово? Так что пообещай устроить её жизнь, если у меня это не получится. 

– Хорошо, – Вергилий понял, что брат не успокоится, пока не получит с него это обещание. – Я сделаю всё возможное. Кэт будет в порядке. Теперь ты обещай мне кое-что. 

– Не проси меня выжить. Поверь, я тоже этого хочу. Но может получиться так, что по-другому будет нельзя. 

– Хорошо, – вздохнув, он прикрыл глаза и прижался виском к виску брата. – Тогда просьба будет другая. 

– Другую выполню. Обещаю. 

– Данте. Сегодня, один раз. Потому что завтра мы можем не вернуться... Доверься мне.

– Хм.

– Потом будет, как захочешь ты. Один раз, позволь мне. 

– Если не вернёмся, это станет абсолютно неважным, – Данте хмыкнул, а потом мягко рассмеялся, и его ладонь легла на затылок Вергилия, притягивая ближе к нему. – Придурок, – ласковым выдохом. – Ты мог это попросить просто так.

Данте закрыл глаза, и Вергилий ощутил, как с усилием расслабляется тело брата. Дикий зверь, не доверяющий чужим рукам, замер в нервном ожидании. Боясь спугнуть его неверным движением, Вергилий осторожно провёл руками по его телу, стягивая майку и откладывая ее в сторону. 

– Будешь так тормозить – до утра не управимся, – насмешливо фыркнул брат.

– Подожди.

Он положил ладонь на пресс брата. Данте весь состоял из жёстких мышц и острых костей. Хотелось стереть это вечное напряжение, сделать его мягким, податливым... покорным. Вергилий открылся брату, окуная его в тепло, так необходимое обоим. Данте фыркнул. Он по-прежнему оставался спокоен. То ли просто сдерживался, то ли, придя в себя, уже не так нуждался в постоянном контакте, то ли не находил в этом ничего такого. И этот контраст со вчерашним безумием неожиданно обижал. Но секунду спустя Данте едва пошевелился, и по связи пришёл отклик. Что-то такое ласковое и интимное, что мгновенно снесло рамки самоконтроля. Взрыкнув, Вергилий прижал его запястья к стене, вздёрнув наверх. Его кожа казалась раскалённой, пальцы скользили, очерчивая контуры сильных мышц, прослеживая старые и совсем новые, едва затянувшиеся шрамы. Губы коснулись горла, нервно дёрнувшегося кадыка, скользнули в сторону. 

Вергилий с трудом сдержал желание впиться клыками там, где под совсем тонкой кожей быстро бежала сладкая родная кровь. Он не сразу сообразил, что нитка пульса под губами бьётся как-то слишком быстро. Осознание словно ледяной водой окатило. Нефилим отстранился, вглядываясь в лицо брата. Выражение, застывшее на нём, казалось незнакомым, неправильным. Лишь долгое мгновение спустя до него дошло, что это – почти детский испуг. Подрагивающие кончики пальцев и зажатые в ладони безвольные запястья. Вергилий быстро отдёрнул руку, осознав, о чём невольно напомнил брату, разум которого сейчас не был затуманен алкоголем и полностью открыт… По телу прошла волна дикой, нечеловеческой боли, не имевшей ничего общего с боевыми ранениями.

– Боже, Данте, прости… Я идиот.

Помедлив мгновение, брат опустил ладони на его плечи и слабо усмехнулся. Наклонившись, поцеловал в нос.

– Ну нет. Ты мой умный брат. А вот это наша общая ошибка. Пойдём-ка, – мягко спрыгнув со стола, Данте потянул его в сторону не совсем доломанного дивана. Уронил на него, толкнув в грудь, и легко оседлал его бёдра, будто не раз это делал. Мозолистые пальцы, привычные к рукояти меча, скользнули вдоль мелких пуговиц на рубашке, расстёгивая их подчёркнуто аккуратно. – Знаешь, у меня была достаточно дерьмовая жизнь, так что доверять я особо не умею. Но для тебя попробую научиться, – он наклонился, щекоча дыханием кожу. Долго выдохнул прямо в губы, будто решаясь, а потом всё-таки накрыл их своими. Обострившаяся связь обожгла желанием, снова сплавляя два разума воедино. – Нет-нет, братик, держи себя в руках. Нам нужны воспоминания об этой ночи. 

– Данте… – не выдержав, Вергилий сжал его в чересчур сильных объятиях, подминая под себя, на что брат только фыркнул, вновь до крови впиваясь в его спину. Боль подстегнула внутреннего хищника, и следующий поцелуй стал укусом. В рот брызнула горячая кровь. – Мой… 

Пуговица на джинсах не пожелала поддаваться сразу, и Вергилий раздражённо оборвал её.

 _«И в чём я завтра воевать пойду? В плаще и розовых тапках?»_

Нефилим зарычал, жалея, что телепатию брата не заткнуть так же просто, как его рот. Он смутно осознавал, что Данте провоцирует его, но сопротивляться ехидному тону было невозможно. Отшвырнув мешающую одежду, он мгновение помедлил, сомневаясь. 

_«Вот не поверю, что ты не знаешь, что делать.»_

Не задумавшись ни мгновения, Данте обхватил его ногами за пояс, притиснув к себе, зарыл пальцы в затылок, взъерошивая волосы, и Вергилий перестал сомневаться. Желание стать с братом единым целым перекрыло разум, а глухой протяжный стон на ухо и доверчиво выгибающееся под руками сильное тело воспринималось чем-то правильным. 

_«Я не позволю тебе жертвовать собой. Даже забудь об этом.»_

Он двигался резко, сильно, почти вбивая брата в жалобно трещащий диван. Болезненное шипение, перемежающееся стонами, одно на двоих дыхание, рваное, горячее, влажное. Тепло, соединяющее две слишком долго разлучённые души.

– Данте…

– Верг… чёрт… у тебя имя… слишком… длинное, – окончание смазано длинным стонущим выдохом. Едва приподняв дрожащую руку, Данте скользнул ей вдоль плеча. Дыхание медленно успокаивалось, но разлучаться пока не хотелось. 

Диван под ними скрипнул в последний раз и с душераздирающим треском рухнул на пол. Тишину спящей квартиры всколыхнул двухголосый хохот.


	10. Chapter 10

Данте проснулся на рассвете и долго вглядывался в тёмный потолок комнаты в поисках глубинного смысла собственной жизни. Отчётливое понимание, что этот рассвет вполне может оказаться последним, не пугало. Он, по крайней мере, знал, ради чего на это шёл. Человечество в целом тут было абсолютно не причём – от людей он ничего хорошего не видел. Жизни, по большому счёту, и не было – было выживание в атмосфере всеобщей ненависти. Люди боялись и ненавидели его как опасного психа, регулярно пытаясь упечь то в тюрягу, то в психушку, демоны ненавидели и пытались убить просто за факт его существования. Приходилось отвечать миру тем же, только чтобы выжить и не свихнуться. Нет, он признавал, что среди людей тоже встречались неплохие экземпляры, но для него они были чем-то вроде Санта-Клауса – и хочется верить, что добрый старичок с мешком подарков существует, и понимаешь, что никогда его не видел. Тем более, по здравом размышлении, стоило бы вообще-то задать себе один вопрос – почему за свободу человечества должны впрягаться не люди, а два нефилима, в которых человеческой крови ни капли? Так что человечество в целом, в принципе, могло идти в задницу. 

Но сейчас у него появились те, ради кого можно и умереть. Забавная девчонка с баллончиком волшебной краски, которая притворялась сильной, но отчаянно нуждалась в защитнике, и братец – хакер-революционер, вообще первое в его жизни существо, готовое терпеть его таким, какой есть, со всеми заморочками и отвратительным характером.

Сломанный диван впился между рёбер какой-то особо надоедливой пружиной. Данте повернулся на бок, и взгляд упёрся в мирно спящего брата. Такой Вергилий не был похож на лидера опаснейшей террористической организации, да и на хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзного противника тоже. Расслабленный, спокойный, со смешным следом от подушки на щеке, он вызывал какое-то странное чувство щемящей нежности. Данте погладил близнеца по спине, и татуировка мягко засветилась под его пальцами. Между лопаток кольнуло приятным теплом. 

Вергилий пошевелился, приоткрыл сонные глаза.

– Данте? Пора? 

– Ещё нет, – он мотнул головой, бросив быстрый взгляд на будильник. – Поспи ещё, братишка. 

Захватившие его чувства были настолько непривычными, что казались чужими. Ежедневно доказывая миру своё право на существование, он отвык чувствовать что-то настолько светлое. Данте мягко повёл ладонью вверх, зарывая пальцы в светлые волосы, и спящий братец расплылся в совершенно счастливой улыбке. Мда, если и у него в такие моменты настолько же дебильное выражение лица, то понятно, чего Кэтти всё время хихикает. Согнув пальцы, он легонько почесал брату за ухом. Вергилий заурчал, как большой сонный кот, чуть выгибая спину. Похоже, несмотря на всю разницу в прошедших жизнях, ласки обоим досталось одинаково. То есть, не досталось совсем. Данте улыбнулся и стёр со щеки щекочущую каплю, с удивлением растёр между пальцев. Слёзы? Это с какой радости? 

Мелькнувшую идею Данте отфутболил подальше, пока не успела сформироваться. Глубоко вдохнул, аккуратно перебрался через брата, хлопнул по будильнику, отключая его, и, подцепив штаны и меч, направился к двери. 

За спиной метнулась тень, и чужие руки оплели надёжным мягким теплом. 

– Когда собираешься сбегать, не надо так громко думать.

– Всего лишь собирался приготовить завтрак и дать тебе выспаться, – Данте откинул голову на плечо брата, закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться. Если учишься доверию, то прекращать нельзя.

– Тогда зачем тебе Ребеллион? И почему ты так громко ругаешься?

Ну да, все мысли, которые сейчас были – и те матом. Данте вздохнул и открыл глаза.

– Посмотри на меня. Нет, извращенец, не туда. На шрамы смотри. Многовато их, не так ли?

– Достаточно, если помнить о том, что тебе пришлось пережить, – тёплые пальцы брата скользнули вдоль парочки особо выделяющихся. Данте резко выдохнул, едва не сорвавшись на стон. Когда вся жизнь похожа на фильм ужасов, а единственное, чем можно его разбавить, это алкоголь, драки с демонами и секс, остаётся или стать мазохистом или превратить своё тело в сплошную эрогенную зону. Или совместить. А кожа на едва затянувшихся шрамах была очень чувствительной. Вергилий усмехнулся ему в шею и аккуратно вытащил меч из ослабевшей руки. – Вот и хватит их добавлять. Я не пущу тебя одного на верную смерть, что бы ты там себе не придумал. Лучше защищай меня в бою, а не так. Будем будить Кэт или пусть спит? 

— Пусть спит, — Данте мотнул головой, кое-как возвращая способность мыслить здраво. – На кофе моих кулинарных способностей хватит. 

— Тогда вот тебе задание: пока я принимаю душ, сделаешь нам кофе и тосты, — не выпуская Ребеллион, Вергилий подобрал Ямато и так с обоими мечами и убрёл в ванную. Зануда. 

Данте постоял в коридоре, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, послушал шум льющейся воды, двинулся в сторону кухни. Плюнул на всё и вломился к брату. Не просто же так тот не стал запираться? 

Ванная в этой квартире была благословенным местом отсутствия конспирации. Все остальные помещения скрывала полутьма опущенных жалюзи и выключенного света – попасться на глаза вездесущим живым камерам означало умереть, чего, разумеется, не хотелось. Яркое электрическое освещение с непривычки заставило Данте сощуриться, а потом хищно ухмыльнуться, разглядывая обнажённого брата. Вергилий замер всего на мгновение, а потом вернул ему совершенно идентичную усмешку и повернулся обратно к смесителю. Горячую воду отключили, что ли? Порадовавшись, что раздеваться уже не надо, Данте сделал шаг вперёд и переступил бортик ванны, тоже вставая под льющуюся из душа воду. Нет, тёплая. Тогда чего братец там так внимательно выглядывает?

Когда-то давно в детстве они действительно были похожи как две капли воды, только по разноцветной шевелюре и можно определить, кто где. Сейчас различий было куда больше, и Данте жадно подмечал каждое. Во-первых, Вергилий почему-то был выше. Хотя тут Данте сам виноват: постоянно горбился и напрягался, ожидая нападения из-за каждого угла. Положив руки на плечи брата, Данте дёрнул уголком рта – даже кожа различалась. У него смуглая, выдубленная солнцем и ветром, с россыпью неприятных шрамов, у близнеца – неестественно-светлая из-за постоянного торчания за компьютером и морщинки вокруг глаз из-за него же. Зато взгляд у них сейчас наверняка одинаковый – расфокусированный и слегка безумный. И насчёт “у меня больше” братец, конечно, привирал. Такой же. Что ж, лишних полчаса ещё есть.

Отвлёкшись, Данте поскрёб ладони. Пальцы у него были жёсткие, привычные к фигурной рукояти Ребеллиона, касаться такими гладкой кожи брата казалось совсем неправильным. Но других у него нет. 

— Данте? – в голосе Вергилия звучало вежливое любопытство. 

Подавшись вперёд, Данте прижал близнеца к холодной кафельной стене, цепляя его ощущения. По спине прошёлся холодок, по нервам – ожидание и лёгкий испуг. Совсем лёгкий, но он всё же был, что обижало. Как будто они не делили жизнь пополам.

— Расслабься, брат. Теперь твоя очередь доверять мне. 

Он легко провёл кончиками пальцев по груди брата вниз, отмечая развитую мускулатуру. Чувствовалось, что Вергилию не приходилось ежедневно сражаться за собственную жизнь, однако его досуг составляют не только компьютеры. Под влажной кожей он чувствовал ток родной горячей крови, и собственное сердце начало биться синхронно с тем, что было под ладонью.

Данте спустил пальцы ему на бёдра. С губ Вергилия сорвался резкий короткий выдох. Дошло. Данте ухмыльнулся и, не дожидаясь, пока братец родит какую-нибудь тупую фразочку, плюхнулся на колени, надёжно фиксируя близнеца в одном положении. Облизнул губы. Не то чтобы раньше приходилось делать что-то подобное… но того, что происходило между ними, вообще никогда раньше не было, так что… Выкинув из головы лишнее, Данте уверенно накрыл губами напряжённый член.

— Дан…те…

А вот эти полузадохнувшиеся интонации ему определённо нравились. Чужая плоть во рту не вызывала отторжения. Впрочем, в близнеце его уже не напрягало ничего, кроме, разве что, манеры чересчур вычурно и многословно изъясняться. Но сейчас братец на это точно неспособен. Данте попробовал языком опоясывающие ствол набухшие вены, жмурясь от близкого кровотока. Казалось таким естественным ощерить клыки и почувствовать горячую солёную влагу на языке… Одёрнув себя, он облизал головку, забирая глубже. Пальцы оправившегося от первого шока Вергилия вплелись в волосы на затылке, притиснув ближе к чужому паху и едва не устроив ему внеплановое удушение. Глухо рыкнув, Данте послал по связи всю глубину своего возмущения, но пальцы никуда не исчезли, только сжались крепче. Пришлось подчиниться жёсткому властному ритму, тем более что, украдкой глянув вверх, Данте убедился – братец не соображал ровным счётом ничего. И конечно, надолго его не хватило – не прошло и минуты, как в рот выплеснулась горячая влага. Ладонь Вергилия упала на его плечо, Данте отстранился, облизываясь. Не кровь, конечно. Но тоже неплохо. Горло саднило, но это ненадолго. Поднялся на откровенно подрагивающие ноги и взглянул брату в глаза. Ответный взгляд был шальным и откровенно блядским, но искорки разума уже возвращались. Круто, а то у них ещё спасение мира по плану. 

— Данте, — Вергилий опустил взгляд ниже. Ловить его не было нужды, Данте и сам отлично чувствовал, что стоит у него – дай боже каждому. Но спасение мира не подождёт. И непримиримо мотнул головой.

— Брысь. Данте взрослый парень и может справиться сам. 

— Я так не думаю, — тёплые мягкие пальцы легли поверх его собственных и каких-то парой движений отправили прямиком в нирвану.

***

Весьма освежённые, они пили кофе на кухне и смотрели рассвет на экране ноутбука. До начала очистительного богослужения и решающего боя оставалась всего пара часов.


	11. Chapter 11

— Я надеялся, что это была шутка, — без выражения произнёс Вергилий, встретив брата в коридоре. 

Данте оборвал последнюю пуговицу, чтобы застегнуть тёмно-синий пропитанный кровью плащ было уж точно не на что, и ухмыльнулся. На ногах у него победно красовались пушистые розовые тапочки. Сочетание было на редкость убойным.

Вергилий выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться, а то руки так и тянулись придушить любимого братика. Мысленно порадовался, что Данте хотя бы нашёл себе джинсы взамен порванных. Иначе он за себя не ручался. И чётко, раздельно проговорил:

— В таком виде ты никуда не пойдёшь. 

— И как же ты меня остановишь? – брат повесил за спину Ребеллион, медленно скользнув пальцами по рукояти. Вергилий проводил движение взглядом и вспомнил давний вопрос.

— Данте, где ножны?

— А с чего ты взял, что они были? – тот пожал плечами. – Я пробовал. Но во-первых, откуда в этом городе взяться толковому оружейнику, согласному работать с демоническим оружием? Хотя нет, это во-вторых. Во-первых, то, что ему не нравится. Это ж не твоя послушная японка. 

Ямато дёрнулась в своих ножнах, обиженная пренебрежительным тоном. Данте фыркнул. 

— Вы только посмотрите, какие мы обидчивые. Дай-ка, — отобрав оружие у брата, Данте извлёк катану из ножен, взмахнул пару раз. Ямато вибрировала и не давалась в руки. – Ладно тебе, гордая соотечественница самураев, хорош дуться, — подушечка большого пальца скользнула вдоль режущей кромки лезвия, украшая её алой полосой. Данте вернул оружие брату и сунул палец в рот. Грязный, между прочим, палец. 

– Вернёмся к первоначальному вопросу. Если ты не видишь разницы между уличной обувью и домашней, то первый же постовой нас остановит и будет абсолютно в этом прав. Ты выглядишь как человек, сбежавший из палаты для буйно помешанных, прирезав санитара. 

— Я рад, что в тебе наконец очнулось от летаргического сна чувство юмора, — с нарочито серьёзным видом кивнул Данте. – Но от первоначальной проблемы это не избавляет. Уличной обуви у меня по-прежнему нет, а босиком нас остановят ещё раньше. А ещё это негигиенично. 

— Можно подумать, тебя это хоть немного волнует, — Вергилий фыркнул, помаялся ещё немного и приволок брату свои запасные сапоги. Которые ещё ни разу не надевал. – Имей в виду, если с ними хоть что-нибудь случится, я обижусь. 

— Окей, бро, я буду с ними нежен, — Данте быстро переобулся, потоптался на месте, привыкая к непривычному ощущению, подпрыгнул на пробу. – Всё-таки удобно, что мы близнецы. Ну, идём? 

Вергилий молча кивнул, уже не удивляясь мгновенной серьёзности. Данте переходил из одного состояния в другое и обратно без задержки, даже связь не позволяла отследить какой-то конкретный момент. Они вышли из квартиры и аккуратно заперли за собой дверь. 

***

— Пиздец, — коротко и ёмко выразился Данте, впервые увидев реальные масштабы их революции. 

Братья стояли на крыше одного из зданий, расположившихся вокруг городской церкви, слегка покорёженной, но более-менее целой, и наблюдали, как в её двери медленно, как тупые барашки на заклание, втягивается человеческий поток. На соседней улице догорали разбитые машины и гнили обглоданные трупы, демоны шипели и скрипели в подворотнях, послушные воле своего хозяина, не нападая на долбаных жертвенных агнцев. В толпе почти не было мужчин и людей с оружием – сплошь женщины и дети. Напуганные, обтрёпанные, много раненных. Шли, распевая псалмы и шарахаясь от каждой увиденной демонической хари. Впрочем, тут их Данте не винил: хари были такие, что сам бы шарахался, если б с детства не привык их видеть за каждым углом. 

К чёрному входу – или как там правильно называется эта штука в ритуальных постройках ( _«Придел»_ — дохнуло сознание голосом Вергилия. _«Спасибо, брат»_ — язвительно отозвался Данте) – подъехал шикарный лимузин и, едва зацепив взглядом выползающую из него лысину, Данте тут же нырнул за парапет, утягивая брата с собой за шкирку. Заметит ли Мундус их присутствие, другой вопрос, но светить своими светлыми ликами на крыше уж точно не стоит. 

_«Ублюдок прибыл, пора начинать.»_

Вергилий качнул головой.

_«Рано. Ритуал должен начаться, тогда будет проще. Войдём сейчас – на нас набросятся и демоны, и люди. Мы всё ещё террористы, помнишь?»_

_«Ты за свободу людей или за их лишние трупы?_ — Данте прищурился, крепко вцепился в воротник брата и поволок его к выходу с крыши, невзирая на попытки упираться. — _Нам надо сорвать ритуал, или прости-прощай смертность главного босса. Пошли-пошли, пока спустимся и перебежим дорогу, ритуал как раз начнётся,_ — он покачал головой. — _Чёрт, они приволокли слишком много детей.»_

_«Женщины тоже не смогут отбиться от демонов, если они нападут.»_

_«Кэт смогла.»_

По лестнице спускались медленно, и не столько потому, что берегли дыхание, сколько из-за нервирующего присутствия демонов. Данте не мог понять, чует он тварей внутри здания, снаружи, или ему вообще глючится из-за того, что Мундус поблизости. Вергилий положил ладонь ему на плечо, слегка сжал. Данте фыркнул и последние несколько пролётов преодолел прыжком через перила, свалившись на голову мелкому демону, не иначе залетевшему сюда по ошибке. Тварюшка сдохла раньше, чем успела понять, что происходит, нефилим встряхнулся и хищно оскалился. 

— Ну что, братец, принесём в этот городишко добро и справедливость? 

— И попутно решим семейные дела, — Вергилий кивнул, возвращая усмешку. Адреналин, закипевший в крови Данте, отзывался и на нём. 

Стремительным марш-броском преодолев улицу, они на миг замерли перед запертыми изнутри дубовыми дверями. Видимо, чтобы паства не разбежалась, когда богослужение не пойдёт по плану.

_«Выбить?»_

_«Слишком много шума,_ — Вергилий с сомнением качнул головой, положил ладонь на массивную дверную ручку. — _Подожди здесь.»_

Брат исчез во вспышке телепорта. Пожав плечами, Данте на всякий случай взялся за рукоять меча. В замке негромко скрежетнуло, и дверь слегка приоткрылась. Не заставив себя уговаривать, Данте проскользнул внутрь. Когда надо, он тоже умел ходить аккуратно и бесшумно. 

В церкви яблоку было негде упасть. Данте неприязненно поморщился: когда в Лимбо эта церквушка взялась растягиваться до полного непотребства, да ещё и рушить потолок на голову, она была лично ему посимпатичнее. Он не любил толпы. Гул множества голосов, раздражающий плач детей, которым непонятно, зачем их вытащили в такую рань на какую-то скучную церемонию, не перекрывал громкого речитатива на, кажется, латыни, доносящегося с возвышения где-то далеко впереди. Там было видно троих священников в белых с золотом рясах, но Данте легко разглядел под человеческими личинами рогатые перекошенные хари. Демоны. 

_«Убить этих троих подонков – и никакого ритуала, я правильно понимаю? Есть идеи, как? Пока мы туда сквозь эту толпу проберёмся, нас сотни три раз опознают.»_

Вергилий покачал головой. Идей не было. Призывные мечи на такое расстояние не перемещались, да и убить не смогли бы, разве что отбросить; телепортироваться тоже далеко, к тому же понадобится ещё время сориентироваться и нанести три удара. Нет, всё слишком долго. 

_«Ясно всё с тобой,_ — Данте невесело усмехнулся. — _Тогда старый план. Я отвлекаю внимание на себя, ты закрываешь лавочку.»_

_«Дан…»_

_«Тихо-тихо,_ — Данте приложил пальцы к губам брата. – _Не называй моё имя, я совсем не уверен, что его не услышат. Всё будет хорошо, братик. Верь мне.»_

Данте позволил себе слабость – сейчас, на их личном поле боя, это была именно слабость – на мгновение прижался губами к губам брата, открываясь ему, делясь своими эмоциями: уверенностью, предвкушением предстоящей схватки, лёгким опасением за его жизнь – его, но не свою, смутными планами на будущее. И тщательно, всеми силами скрывая погребённый под всем этим страх провала. Потому что провала не будет. Не может быть. Отвернулся и решительно пошёл сквозь толпу, расталкивая мешающихся людей и ничуть не скрываясь. 

***

Коротко вздохнув, Вергилий отвёл взгляд, чтобы не смотреть в спину уходящему брату. Неприятное предчувствие, что он может не вернуться… да нет, просто глупый страх. Всё будет хорошо. В том, что касается сражений, Данте можно верить. Он поудобнее перехватил ножны и скользнул в темноту вдоль стены, как можно незаметнее пробираясь к возвышению.

Где-то за спиной раздался один женский визг, другой, а потом его подхватила целая толпа. Данте наконец заметили. Заклинатели и не подумали прервать чтение.

 _«Живее,_ — раздражённо окликнул брат. — _Через минуту начнутся проблемы.»_

Послушавшись, Вергилий несколькими телепортами добрался к цели и от души рубанул ближайшего заклинателя. Ямато гневно сверкнула, рассекая демона от плеча до паха. Заклинатель ещё успел недоумённо обернуться и медленно рухнул лицом вниз. Нефилим стряхнул с клинка капли чёрной крови и повернулся к остальным.

_«Потерпи, брат.»_

Секунду спустя в груди взорвалась ослепляющая невыносимая боль.

_«Только... не отключись. Доделай... всё.»_

До него с опозданием дошло, что происходит.

 _«Данте, держись!»_

Больше не растрачивая время на попытки действовать незаметно, Вергилий изрубил оставшихся заклинателей в неровную капусту и, оставляя за спиной повальную панику, кинулся к брату. В глазах стремительно темнело, и больше всего сейчас он боялся не успеть.

 _«Дежа вю, ха?»_ — коротко вспыхнуло в сознании с очередным всплеском дурманящей боли.

Разглядев в толпе Мундуса и Данте, обвисшего в руках демона безвольной тряпкой, Вергилий, не раздумывая, метнулся вперёд и вонзил остриё катаны в спину врага.

— Отъебись от моего брата. 

— А я и не знал, — со смехом выкашлял Данте. – Что ты умеешь материться, братик.

— Заткнись, — ласково посоветовал Вергилий своему близнецу, проворачивая меч в ране и пинком отшвыривая повелителя демонов в сторону. Подставил брату плечо, помогая удержаться на ногах. – Ты как? 

— Порядок, — Данте криво ухмыльнулся, поведя плечами. Следы чужих пальцев в его груди перестали кровоточить, но затягиваться не спешили. – А даже если б было иначе, время пит-стопа вышло, — подобрав с пола Ребеллион, он сделал пару взмахов, щурясь от вспышек боли в ранах. Вергилий поморщился за компанию. Сквозь двери, окна и крышу в церковь вломилась толпа демонов. – Я разберусь с ними. Выведи людей. Это разборки семейные, не будем вмешивать посторонних.

— Как?

— Напомни-ка, кто из нас двоих прославился пламенными спичами в Сети? — Данте небрежным взмахом снёс башку нагло влезшему в беседу адскому отродью. — Вот и используй навык. 

***

В пол с размаху воткнулась бензопила, и Данте поспешил отпрыгнуть прочь, крепко сжимая в ладони меч. У него к тварям накопилось многовато неоплаченных счетов. Но пока вокруг полно паникующих и бестолково мечущихся в разные стороны людей, противопоставить демонам ему почти нечего – Ребеллион двуручное оружие с неслабым радиусом замаха, он рискует одним выпадом порубить десяток-другой глупых баб, из пистолетов в такой тесноте тоже особо не постреляешь… Данте экономным ударом сверху вниз разрубил Опустошителя на две неровных половинки, забрызгав ближайшую глупую бабу чёрной кровью. Ну вот, пожалуйста, обморок. Нашла время. Раскидав окружающих демонов, он за шкирку схватил первую попавшуюся женщину, настойчиво впихнув ей бесчувственный куль. Пусть займётся помощью ближнему, а не просто бегает вокруг и орёт.

_«Верг, давай быстрее.»_

_«Стараюсь.»_

Братец действительно старался. Не особо преуспев в увещеваниях – попробуйте уговорить паникующую толпу, когда вы только что зарубили троих священников – нефилим с помощью пинков и прицельных шлепков ножнами придал бестолковым женщинам и куда быстрее соображающим детям нужный вектор движения к распахнутым – выломанным – дверям и тупо отгонял желающих халявно позавтракать демонов. Убедившись, что братишка справляется, Данте сосредоточился на прицельном вырезании “группы поддержки”. Мундус и так не самый слабый противник, глупо добавлять себе дополнительных проблем, когда от них можно избавиться заранее. 

Правый бок обожгло внезапной сильной болью. Данте отпинал от себя чересчур настойчивых тварей, провёл ладонью по боку. Никакой крови, никаких ран. Развернулся и с глухим рычанием метнул Ребеллион в чёртову тварь, посмевшую ранить брата.

_«Верг?»_

Нет ответа. Абонент вредничает или временно недоступен. 

Выругавшись, Данте плюнул на то, что за спиной медленно вырастал гигантский каменный Мундус, и рванул к брату. Гребаная церковь проорала в ухо что-то издевательское и – ожидаемо – растянулась вдвое. Вариантов или времени на поиск других возможностей не было, в крайнем случае… Тело не стало дожидаться, пока мозг сформулирует, чем себя испугать, и мгновенно переместилось на несколько метров вперёд. Желудок протестующе метнулся к горлу, но был немедленно водворён на место.

— Так вот как это происходит, — Данте наклонился над упавшим братом, похлопал по щекам. — Выбрал же ты время сознание терять, братец, — он подцепил бесчувственную тушку под плечи и поволок за сбитые скамьи. Дурацкое укрытие, но какое уж есть. Пристроив голову брата на своих коленях, Данте аккуратно выглянул из-за разрубленной спинки. Ну, секунд пятнадцать ещё есть, а дальше Мундус их увидит. Меч торчит в противоположной стене, уйдя в неё чуть ли не до самой рукояти. Называется, переборщил. Братик явно не собирается очухиваться раньше, чем полностью регенерирует. Что там, кстати?.. А, ничего страшного, просто до мяса свезённая тесаком шкура. Минуты на две восстановление, ну плюс ещё избавиться от последствий болевого шока… кто б раньше знал, что у нефилима он тоже бывает… Да, братец, иногда быть уличной шпаной выгоднее, чем сынком богатых родителей. 

В общем, жизнь прекрасна и удивительна.

В кармане что-то зазвенело. Призывно так, а может, просто воображение расшалилось, всплеск адреналина иногда порождал весьма странные ассоциации. Заинтересовавшись, Данте сунул руку в карман чужого плаща, вытаскивая горсть металлических заклёпок, полых и чем-то набитых изнутри. Запах был неприятный и частично знакомый. Что бы это ни было, но сюда явно приложила руку Кэт. 

— И что бы это могло быть? — задумчиво пробормотал нефилим, щелчком отправляя одну заклёпку в сторону опасно подобравшегося Мундуса.

Грохнуло, как от взрыва хорошей гранаты. Разогнав из головы звон, Данте в полной мере осознал, что злить девушку с такими способностями просто противопоказано. Пространство метр на метр разворотило напрочь, ещё остававшихся мелких демонов разметало по стенам вместе с лавками, Мундус застыл посреди прохода с абсолютно охреневшей рожей. Вергилий так и не очнулся. У Данте крепло подозрение, что братец вообще решил вздремнуть. 

Как бы то ни было, отсиживаться в углу становилось несколько опасно и однозначно скучно. 

— Я одолжу твою японку, братец, — Данте подобрал Ямато, бережно взвесил в руке, ожидая, будет ли своевольное оружие ему подчиняться. Вибрации, выбивающей рукоять из ладони, не было. Отлично. 

Щелчок, ещё одна заклёпка вонзилась в лоб повелителю демонов, разворотив половину уродливой морды, Данте сорвался с места, уводя внимание противника от беззащитного в данный момент брата. Ещё минуты полторы, тот очнётся и присоединится к веселью. А пока надо что-то делать. Благо, Мундус несколько стеснён наличием стен, а снести их не так просто даже такому куску… ладно, хватит ругаться, всё же, в церкви. Ямато легче привычного Ребеллиона, выпад получился неуклюжим, но цели достиг. Мундус взревел, дёрнулся, едва не вырывая застрявшую в его кулаке катану из рук Данте. Пытаясь выиграть себе время, нефилим спустил с ладони призванный клинок, а в следующую секунду им с размаху впечатали в стену. В груди отчётливо хрустнуло. 

_«Придурок,_ — снисходительно-ласково прозвучало в мутнеющем сознании. — _Не мог меня подождать?»_

Тёплые ладони аккуратно забрали рукоять Ямато и оставшиеся заклёпки. 

_«Нужно будет сказать Кэт спасибо.»_

— Я же предупреждал, не смей тянуть лапы к моему брату, — холодный голос, резкий свист рассекаемого воздуха и обиженный вой повелителя демонов, которому только что с концами отрубили обе руки. — Данте, ты соображать в состоянии? 

— Не беспокойся, — он отлепился от стены, прижал ладонью помятые рёбра. — Меня хватит, чтобы отправить подонка на тот свет. 

— Держи, — Вергилий сунул ему в руки рукоять Ребеллиона, нагретую теплом чужих ладоней. — Будет всего одна попытка, так что не промахнись. Мундус слился со своим физическим телом, оно там, внутри этой формы. Убить надо именно тело, — брат подкинул на ладони горсть волшебных заклёпок. – Вскрываем гаду брюхо и пускаем в расход. 

— Эй, где ты нахватался таких выражений? 

— Я тебе потом расскажу, — Вергилий с улыбкой маньяка взмахнул ладонью, и реальность потонула в грохоте взрывов. 

Данте пришёл в себя на груде камней, в которой с трудом, но угадывалось всё внутреннее убранство церкви, плюс обломки огромного тела Мундуса. Человеческое валялось чуть в стороне, разрубленное на три неравнозначных куска. Такой себе паззл.

Сквозь эпичные дыры в потолке полуразваленной церкви светило солнце, где-то вдалеке рычали демоны и кричали люди, а здесь было тихо и спокойно, только шуршала каменная крошка. Теракт получился оглушительный.

— Красиво получилось, — донеслось с другой стороны завала. 

— Только представь, что о нас теперь скажут люди, — Данте хмыкнул. Два взрыва одной и той же церкви подряд. Кажется, их запишут в фанатики. 

— Знаешь, — Вергилий говорил медленно, словно сам не знал, стоит ли признаваться. — Я собирался занять место Мундуса.

— Да я уже в курсе. Я твои мысли читаю, забыл? И знаешь, братик, мне лень искать Ребеллион и вправлять тебе мозги. Давай ты как-нибудь с этим сам, а? 

— У тебя есть другое предложение? – в голосе брата проскользнула заинтересованность. К тому же, он тоже слишком устал, чтобы прямо сейчас настаивать на своём. 

— Есть. Оставим людей в покое, пусть сами разбираются. Я согласен помочь им, но лезть в политику… это не для меня. А мы друг без друга уже никуда, сам ведь понимаешь. Давай найдём Финеаса, он успел мне уши прожужжать про великий потенциал расы нефилимов. Может получиться что-нибудь интересное.

— Старик скорее всего где-то спрятался, — Вергилию надоело общаться по разные стороны “баррикады”, и он телепортировался к брату. Он был совершенно однозначно заинтересован. Хотя мыслишки о господстве над человечеством никуда не делись, разве что задвинулись в чуть более дальний ящик. Но с этим можно разобраться потом. — Его поиски могут затянуться.

— Есть одна идея, — он помолчал. — Братик, ты не мог бы убрать руки от моей задницы? 

— А что не так? — Вергилий вернул ладони на его грудь. Рёбра уже пришли в норму, так что к проверке физического состояния эти телодвижения явно не имели отношения.

— Это, между прочим, церковь.

— Её всё равно строили демоны, — наклонившись, Вергилий выдохнул ему в губы и вдруг спохватился. — Подожди. Мы же договорились, что будет, как хочешь ты.

— Угу. Как хочу я. Не отвлекайся.


	12. Эпилог

Офицер полицейского департамента Лимбо-Сити Дэйв Уильямс ещё раз сверился с записанным на бумажке адресом. Хотя ошибки быть не могло – подобный особняк в округе был единственным. Когда он подошёл, кованая решётка с надписью “Paradise”, вьющейся по верху ворот, скрипнув, приоткрылась на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы войти. Приглашение?

За особняком, более пятнадцати лет простоявшим разрушенным после произошедшего в нём пожара, в котором погибла женщина, давно закрепилась дурная слава. Мальчишки, решившие поиграть в обрушенных галереях, сходили с ума, а то и вовсе пропадали бесследно; ни одно заведённое по факту уголовное дело так и не было завершено, бесследно исчезая в архивах; попытка продать землю строительной компании закончилась вообще какой-то необъяснимой чертовщиной. 

Тем не менее, полгода назад у поместья внезапно объявились наследники. Зловещий особняк отремонтировали, но выглядеть менее зловещим он от этого не перестал. Впрочем, в мире, где по улицам средь бела дня шлялись жуткие порождения ночных кошмаров, старый особняк с дурной славой был не самым худшим, что можно представить.

Уильямс вздохнул. Полгода. Всего полгода назад никто знать не знал ни о каких демонах, а самым сложным делом молодого офицера была история об ограблении ломбарда шайкой мародёров. Теперь же весь мир свалился в долбаный апокалипсис, когда на улицах ни с того ни с сего появились уродливые твари, которым место только в страшных сказках, и взялись крошить людей налево-направо. Первое время была только паника, бесплодные попытки спрятаться от тварей, множество смертей, разруха. Всё изменилось, когда по городу вихрем промчались двое странных парней, словно играючи расправляясь с самыми жуткими тварями. Всего за пару дней количество тварей сократилось едва ли не вдвое, и люди нашли в себе силы взяться за оружие. Да, это был долбаный апокалипсис, и его никто не ждал. Но люди не были настолько тупыми, чтобы позволить продолжать себя жрать, раз уж оказалось, что твари вполне себе убиваемы. Теперь и полиция, и армия были сосредоточены на том, чтобы защищать людей от демонов, пока не удастся снова загнать их в ту дыру, откуда они вылезли.

Створка ворот протяжно скрипнула, вырывая Уильямса из задумчивости. Он не знал, кто вообще мог согласиться жить в этом жутком месте. Но сюда его привела необходимость. Они научились справляться с мелкими демонами, но то, что расплодилось на старых складах, было людям не по зубам. Шеф, мудрый седой старик, всегда знавший больше, чем предпочитал говорить, давая ему этот адрес, сказал: «Кроме этих ребят вряд ли кто-то справится с твоим делом. Но приготовься раскошелиться, ангелочки бесплатно не работают». Стоя возле решётки, Уильямс готов был верить в существование ангелов, но сомневался, что они согласятся жить в таком месте. Собравшись с духом, офицер шагнул на территорию поместья. 

Некогда вдоль дорожки явно располагался большой ухоженный сад, но сейчас это больше напоминало дикие джунгли. Фруктовые деревья разрослись, почти совсем закрывая солнечный свет, под ними жухла трава в человеческий рост, в которой что-то зловеще шуршало. Уильямс испытал облегчение, наконец добравшись до входной двери в особняк. Не успел он поднять руку, чтобы постучать, как внутри раздался приглушённый, но отчётливый мужской вопль: «Не смей!». Офицер напрягся, но в замке уже скрежетал ключ. Уильямс приготовился произносить заранее отрепетированную речь, но все слова застряли у него в глотке. Открывший ему темноволосый парень лет двадцати пяти с нескрываемым удовольствием полюбовался его ступором и, широко зевнув, привалился плечом к косяку, совершенно не смущаясь собственной наготы. 

– Я точно помню, что заказывал пиццу, – насмешливо протянул парень, складывая руки на груди. – И если полиция теперь не подрабатывает доставкой, то вас здесь никто не ждал. 

Уильямс сглотнул и в поисках, на чём остановить взгляд, уткнулся в красный камень на шнурке, висящий на шее – очевидно – хозяина особняка. Расслабленный парень не производил угрожающего впечатления, но офицер почувствовал, что по спине пробежал холодок. “Ангелочек“, да? Собрав всё свое мужество, Уильямс поднял взгляд в странно-знакомое лицо. 

– Мне сказали, что здесь я могу найти помощь.

– Позвоните “911“, – зевнул парень.

За его спиной метнулась тёмная тень, и парня с головой укрыло большое одеяло. 

– Иди оденься, – зло прошипела тень. – Придурок.

На глазах ошеломлённого офицера тень конденсировалась в седого молодого человека в мятых джинсах и распахнутой белой рубашке на голое тело. Пинком спровадив темноволосого куда-то вглубь коридора, он перевёл взгляд на визитёра. Уильямс почувствовал, как приподнимаются волосы на затылке. Взгляд холодных серо-голубых глаз словно прожигал насквозь. Спустя мгновение молодой человек улыбнулся, и жуткое ощущение рассеялось.

– Я прошу прощения за неуместное чувство юмора моего брата. Проходите, – он посторонился, пропуская офицера в обитый тёмными деревянными панелями холл, и жестом пригласил следовать за собой. 

Его провели в небольшую комнату, явно использующуюся в качестве рабочего кабинета. Уильямс любопытно огляделся. В отличие от темноватого холла, кабинет был со светлыми стенами, большим окном от пола до потолка и лампами дневного света. У дальней стены расположился большой какой-то супернавороченный компьютер, а почти возле самого входа на подставке стояли два скрещённых меча – изящная катана в чёрных лаковых ножнах и угрожающего вида двуручный меч с резной рукоятью. Как заворожённый, Уильямс потянулся к мечам.

– На вашем месте я бы этого не делал, – холодный голос отрезвил не хуже пощёчины. – Если, конечно, вам ещё нужны ваши пальцы. 

Уильямс испуганно отдёрнул руку. Его проводник успел застегнуться на все пуговицы и пригладить волосы и, необъяснимым образом оказавшись впереди, устроиться в одном из двух кресел. Теперь он был похож на делового человека, а не того, кто пять минут назад спешно вскочил с кровати. Уильямс дошёл до стоящего напротив диванчика, аккуратно примостился на краю и приготовился к наверняка долгому разговору. 

– Придётся подождать моего брата, – молодой человек качнул седой головой. – Вам вряд ли захочется повторять рассказ. 

Где-то в холле зазвонил телефон. Раздался грохот, будто кто-то ссыпался по лестнице, вслед за чем бодрый голос темноволосого:

– Контора “Devil may Cry“, кого для вас убить? А... минутку... Кэтти, твой клиент! 

Хлопнула дверь, звонкий женский голос протараторил:

– Данте, пирог в духовке... пригорит, – и тут же сменился официально-участливым тоном. – Слушаю вас. 

Железный грохот, нецензурное восклицание. Сидящий напротив него парень болезненно зашипел, хватаясь за руку. 

– Вы в порядке? 

– В полном, – молодой человек повёл плечами. Где-то за дверью раздался очередной грохот. Уильямс сделал вывод, что парень, названный Данте, терпит сокрушительное поражение в сражении с духовкой. – Если вы начали думать, что попали в дурдом, то спешу вас обрадовать: сегодня в нём ещё тихо. Когда у нашей сестры приступы вдохновения, мы стараемся не принимать посетителей. Чревато… последствиями.

– У вас есть сестра? – что ж, это объясняло, как девушка согласилась жить в такой странной компании.

Дверь внезапно распахнулась, впуская в кабинет взъерошенного темноволосого парня в художественно драных джинсах и не менее драной – но уже не художественно, а просто – чёрной футболке. И с куском дымящегося пирога в зубах.

– Данте... – сокрушённо простонал седой, и Уильямс наконец вспомнил, где слышал это имя. Странно, что вообще забыл: в Лимбо-сити не было ни одного полицейского участка, где бы хоть раз не заводили дело на этого парня. Длинный послужной список из убийств, нападений на полицейских, угроз общественной безопасности кончался членством в террористической организации. По странному совпадению именно полгода назад с него были сняты все обвинения в терроризме, но от специфической славы не так просто избавиться. 

Парень тем временем добрался до свободного кресла, упал в него и невнятно проворчал:

– Нечего на меня так пялиться, автографы не раздаю, – вытащил изо рта пирог и протянул брату. – Будешь? 

– Веди себя прилично, – возмутился тот, отбирая еду и награждая брата мощным подзатыльником. И тут же свёл педагогический момент на нет, с аппетитом вгрызаясь в надкусанный пирог. Облизнув ягодный сок с губ, коротко вздохнул и обернулся к Уильямсу. – Мы вас слушаем. 

Офицер вздрогнул, увидев два совершенно идентичных внимательных серо-голубых взгляда. “Близнецы”, – запоздало дошло до Уильямса: братья словно специально делали всё, чтобы быть похожими как можно меньше. Полицейский вздохнул, собираясь с духом. 

– Мне поручено очистить от демонов старые склады на севере Лимбо-сити. Наши осведомители, перед тем как пропасть, передали, что кроме низших, с которыми мы умеем справляться, там есть что-то более сильное. Подробностей нет. Шеф Браун сказал, что вы умеете решать подобные… проблемы.

– А он предупредил о расценках? Мы благотворительностью не занимаемся. 

– Да, – Уильямс решительно кивнул. – Любая сумма в пределах разумного. Только помогите нам.

– Мой вам совет, – Данте хищно усмехнулся, и офицер вновь почувствовал поднимающуюся в нём жуть. – Всегда называйте конкретную сумму. Пределы разумного у разных… людей… могут сильно различаться. 

Где-то за пределами кабинета раздался нарастающий злобный рык. 

– Рейдж снова перегрыз цепь? – с надеждой поинтересовался в пространство седой.

– Нет, – Данте пристыжено втянул голову в плечи. – Это намного, намного хуже.

– Ты _опять_ выкинул чек в мусорное ведро? 

В кабинет, едва не сорвав дверь с петель, ворвалась миниатюрная девушка, при взгляде на которую вспоминалось только одно слово – “милая”. Цветастая банданка, короткая юбка, открывающая весьма стройные ножки, слегка разорванная у ворота блузка и татуированные ладони, в одной из которых была зажата кулинарная лопатка, а в другой – помятый клочок бумаги. Зелёные глаза девушки метали молнии, и судя по тому, как вжались в кресла убийцы чудовищ, она была куда страшнее оных. 

– ВЫ! Два грёбаных озабоченных нефилима! Третья… третья кровать за месяц! Вы что с ними делаете? Ладно, с Данте давно всё ясно, но, Вергилий, ты же всегда был уравновешенным, мудрым… 

– И последнюю кровать сломал он. Мной, – фыркнул Данте. – И нет, Кэтти, мы всего лишь передрались за последнюю печеньку. Ты знала, что твой босс – жуткий сластёна? 

– А мой брат – придурок и ябеда, – не остался в долгу второй брат. – Кэт, мы работаем. Давай ты отчитаешь нас вечером? 

Девушка перевела взгляд на офигевшего офицера полиции, ойкнула и мигом растеряла боевую ярость. 

– Извините. У нас немного странная семья. Принести вам чаю, может? 

– Нет, нам пора выдвигаться, – Вергилий поднялся и одёрнул рукава рубашки. – Вернёмся к ужину. Рейдж надёжно заперт?

– Я же натренировала его не трогать посетителей.

– Да, но от обмороков это их не спасает. Присмотри за нашим гостем. Данте, где девочки? 

– Где-то наверху, – поднявшись, тот всласть потянулся. – Сейчас найду. 

– Вместе пойдём. 

Братья унеслись прочь из кабинета. Девушка коротко вздохнула, прикрывая глаза. 

– У нас как минимум минут пятнадцать. Пойдёмте, я всё-таки напою вас чаем. Им это даже в голову не приходит. 

Отведя гостя на кухню, она быстро поставила перед ним чашку с ароматным дымящимся напитком и тарелку с куском пирога.

– Угощайтесь. Всё равно теперь остынет, пока они вернутся. 

– Извините, – Уильямс стушевался. Он не привык общаться с милыми девушками, тем более в такой неформальной обстановке. – Значит, вы Кэт?

– Да, – девушка кивнула, чуть улыбнувшись. – Не пытайтесь строить планы, мои братья не любят полицейских. Вам лучше не знать, что они делают с моими ухажёрами. Просто пейте чай. 

– Да я и не строил… – офицер окончательно смутился, уткнувшись в тарелку. 

– Кэтти, мы давно готовы, – на кухню заглянул Данте. – Скажи своему ухажёру, пусть быстрее чаёвничает. В его же интересах, у нас оплата почасовая. 

– Подслушивать нехорошо.

– А это не я, это Верг, – донеслось из-за уже закрывшейся двери. 

Уильямс поспешил допить чай и поскорее выбраться из этого сумасшедшего дома. 

Старые склады на севере города имели дурную репутацию как у обывателей, так и у полиции. Это было известное место бандитских разборок, и зачастую количество находимых здесь трупов превышало месячный уровень всего города. А с тех пор как демоны вырвались в реальный мир, склады и вовсе стали обходить стороной. Вот и дообходились, что теперь справиться не могли. 

Уильямс покосился на стоящих рядом парней. По его мнению, они выглядели чересчур расслабленно для ситуации. От складов тянуло чёрной аурой, в которой даже ему, человеку сугубо материалистичному, было не по себе. Офицер прислушался к тихому перешёптыванию.

– Данте, чувствуешь? 

– Ага, – тот беспечно повёл плечами. – Зря Рейджа не взяли, ему тут раздолье.

– Кэт нам не простит, если её любимца поцарапают. К тому же ловить его потом – тот ещё квест. 

– Да ладно? Эта тварь в тебе души не чает, на свист прибежит. Возьмёшь на себя низших? 

– И оставить тебе всё развлечение? Нет уж, вместе пойдём. Мы братья, в конце концов. А вы, – это уже было сказано явно офицеру, – оставайтесь здесь. Так безопаснее. 

Уильямс развернулся к седому выскочке, собираясь сказать, что он тоже не зря работает в полиции, и обнаружил, что второго парня рядом уже нет. 

– Постойте здесь, офицер. Поверьте, это в ваших интересах. А мне надо придушить брата, – через мгновение седой выскочка исчез в странной тёмной дымке. 

«Кто, чёрт возьми, эти парни?!»

Уильямс достал пистолет, проверил, заряжен ли, и медленно двинулся в сторону ближайшего склада, откуда доносился грохот нешуточного боя. 

Когда он вломился на склад, братья стояли посреди горы истаивающих трупов демонов и с остервенением ругались. 

– При-ду-шу! – Вергилий дёрнул руки, в одной из которых была зачехлённая катана, к горлу брата, тот со смехом увернулся.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, братик.

– Любовь? Глупая человеческая эмоция, мы выше этого.

– Сестрёнке будешь врать. А мне не стоит. Или ты забыл, что я вижу тебя насквозь? 

– Когда ты наконец научишься сначала думать, потом делать? – вопрос был явно риторическим, но на него всё же ответили. 

– Для этого у меня есть ты. Сзади! – выхватив пистолет, Данте совершил серию выстрелов в морду подкрадывавшегося со спины демона. – Ну вот и выползло что-то посерьёзнее, – парень хищно оскалился, обнажая меч. Уильямс понял, что именно это оружие стояло в кабинете. – А вам что, жить надоело? Убирайтесь отсюда, человек этой твари на один укус.

«А ты сам-то кто?» – хотел спросить Уильямс, но не успел. Демон, похожий на косматую гориллу-переростка, махнул когтистыми лапами, и братья, не сговариваясь, синхронно отпрянули, на миг скрываясь в тёмных вспышках и возникая вновь уже в другом месте. Переглянулись, словно ведя безмолвный диалог, Данте кивнул и уверенным движением всадил меч в лапу твари. Демон обиженно заревел, отдёргивая конечность, и решил найти менее строптивую добычу. Уильямс успел увидеть только стремительно приближающуюся оскаленную пасть с полуметровыми клыками и попрощаться с жизнью. Кто-то с силой выпихнул его из-под удара, офицер услышал резкий выдох и, открыв глаза – когда он успел зажмуриться? – увидел спину Данте, медленно сползающего на пол. 

– Ну какого ты хрена вообще сюда полез? – хрипло поинтересовался парень, отмахиваясь от ревущей твари. – Погеройствовать захотелось? 

– Данте, что? – его тут же поддержали руки брата, аккуратно пристраивая возле стены. Уильямс еле сдержал тошноту: в груди парня зияли три параллельных вывернутых мясом раны. 

– Под когти не лезь, похоже на яд. Я сейчас вырублюсь.

– Не смей! – Вергилий наградил умирающего крепкой звонкой пощёчиной. Уильямс дёрнулся было остановить, но не решился. 

– Верг, ты _можешь_ без меня. Мы оба это знаем. Просто выиграй мне время. Я быстро, – Данте выдохнул и закрыл глаза. 

Вергилий отчётливо скрипнул зубами. Ласково обнял брата, а когда отстранился, в его руках лежали два пистолета – чёрный и белый. Офицер вздрогнул: серо-голубые глаза светились жутким белым светом, поглотившим радужку. 

– Ты… как там тебя… неважно. За него, – парень мотнул головой в сторону тела брата. – Отвечаешь головой. Мне плевать, как, хоть сдохни, но хоть одну лишнюю царапину увижу – из ада достану и убью, – поднявшись, он покрутил пистолеты в руках и взглянул на попятившегося демона. – А вот теперь, тварь, ты меня окончательно разозлил. 

От его тела отделился тёмно-синий дымок, медленно собравшийся в человеческую фигуру, полностью похожую на него. Вергилий переглянулся со своим двойником и сорвался с места, поливая демона дождём свинца с обеих рук. Двойник, кажется, усмехнулся, обнажил катану и подрубил демону задние лапы. Тот обиженно взвыл.

– Как думаешь, ему помочь или не мешать? – хрипло послышалось совсем рядом. 

Уильямс поражённо развернулся. Разорванная грудь мерно опускалась и поднималась в такт спокойному дыханию, страшные раны медленно зарастали.

– Вы… кто вы такие? 

– Кто знает? – Данте улыбнулся. – Но по крайней мере, мы на вашей стороне. А вот за это, – он кивнул на свою грудь, – в счёте будут проценты, – оттолкнувшись от стены, парень поднялся и, на ходу подбирая меч, двинулся к почти растерзанному демону. – Братик, позволь мне тоже поучаствовать. 

– Ну давай, – Вергилий, даже не оборачиваясь, перебросил ему белый пистолет. Спаренный выстрел прозвучал в полной тишине.


	13. Сестра

Ведьма идёт по городу. Ровно по центру улицы – теперь имеет полное право. Никто слова не скажет. За поясом у ведьмы угрожающего вида шокер, за плечом – тубус с трафаретами, баллончики с краской в сумочке и рыжий Гнев на поводке. Ведьма оправляет складки дорогого платья и сверяется с написанным в блокноте адресом. Это должно быть недалеко.

На пороге кафе на неё бросается из подворотни адское отродье. Ведьма делает шаг назад и невозмутимо всаживает в демона пять зарядов из шокера. Оскалившийся Гнев припадает на задние лапы, хлестнув хвостом, и напрыгивает на демона, посмевшего напасть на обожаемую хозяйку, и в мгновение ока разрывает в клочья.

Когда ведьма входит в переполненное кафе, кажется, всё замирает. Возможно, тому виной нервно скалящийся демон, воспитанный сущим мизантропом. Возможно, репутация ведьмы, хотя многие из этих людей были её клиентами, и никто не уходил от неё обиженным. Ну, кроме тех, кто изначально приходил с недобрыми намерениями, но те далеко не уходили. Её братья ревностно оберегают покой названой сестры.

– Кэтти, опаздываешь, – он возникает рядом неожиданно и словно ниоткуда, перехватывает поводок из её рук и наматывает на своё предплечье. Рейдж угрожающе скалится и рычит, но ведьма даже не вздрагивает. Рядом с ним она всегда в безопасности.

Данте ведёт её к столику, с их пути разбегаются официанты и испуганные посетители. 

При их приближении Вергилий быстро прячет под стол работающий ноутбук. Наткнувшись на взгляд близнеца, вытаскивает его из-под стола и демонстративно выключает. Удовлетворённо кивнув, Данте помогает ей устроиться за столиком и придвигает стакан с её любимым латте. Робко приблизившаяся официантка, косясь на свернувшегося под столиком демона, ставит на стол небольшой тортик. 

– По какому поводу праздник?

– Интересное кино, – усмехнувшись, Данте складывает ноги на недовольно взрыкнувшего Рейджа. – Сестрёнка, почему мы помним про твой день рождения, а ты нет?

Вергилий вытаскивает из кармана брюк небольшой сверток, перевязанный ленточкой.

– Это?..

– Подарок. Открывай.

Протянув руку, Кэт неуверенно берёт сверток. Она не совсем уверена, как надо принимать подарки, она уже очень давно не отмечает этот праздник, и судя по смущённым братьям – они тоже. Но они совершенно искренне хотят ее порадовать, это она чувствует. Заинтересованный Рейдж вылезает из-под столика и, фыркая, обнюхивает подарок. Мотает головой и укладывает ее на колени, умильно смотрит в глаза, напрашиваясь на ласку. Значит, несъедобное. Ведьма рассеянно почёсывает любимца за ухом. Его с детёныша растили все втроём, дрессировали и баловали, и свирепый демон души не чает в хозяевах, позволяя складывать на себя ноги и оттаскивать от уже почти проглоченной добычи. 

Кэт вскрывает упаковку, и ей на ладонь выпадает подвеска на шнурке, похожая на те, что носят братья. Камень двухцветный, синяя и красная половинки проникают друг в друга тонкими прожилками. Кэт поднимает удивлённый взгляд, но висящие напоказ амулеты близнецов выглядят совершенно целыми. Значит, этот вырастили специально для неё. 

Ведьма сжимает подарок в ладони и чувствует слабую пульсацию камня. 

– Вот теперь ты нам официально сестра, – аккуратно забрав у неё подвеску, братья в четыре руки, мешая друг другу, повязывают шнурок ей на шею. – С днём рождения, Кэтти.


End file.
